The Dark Hourglass
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash-Yaoi. Het. Time-Dimension Travel. OOC. OCs. Naruto and Sasuke awaken their memories. After the birth of his son, Haku, Sirius discovers the hidden Black heritage. Neville is named the boy-who-lived. The son of Lillian and James, Hadrian is left in the care of his surviving grandparents and godparents. R. Black is a detective working a serial murderer case. Bleach-mixed in.
1. Prologue

**The Dark Hourglass**

**_Volume One of the Prince of Crows Series_**

_Created by Merula Aeolus, Love-is-Cyanide, JuCaos, and uoduck _

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Harry Potter series, the Naruto series or the Bleach series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Warning: **Enter Stranger, what awaits you among these pages is a highly complex and elaborate story, which I am sure many of you will suggest I break down into individual stories – fortunately or unfortunately I am the Author. I shall now inform you that these many facets of my story shall combine and intertwine into (hopefully) a satisfying conclusion. Within these pages you will find the stereotypical Fandom elements – Bad-Dumbledore, Grey Harry and Tom, Creature inheritances, New Schools, very powerful Characters, intelligent-Naruto and much, much more!

**(Not Applicable)** **Adult Version Warnings: **Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse (Anal Sex), male and female masturbation, double penetration, threesomes and more, cum belly, angry sex, pregnant sex, oral sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, toys and kink), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, sex rituals, vampires, abuse, torture, minor character deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenaged pregnancy, Male Pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, elves, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple-belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy/Controlling-Moly Weasley, and spineless-Arthur Weasley), infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, magical nobility, werewolf packs and werewolf subculture, Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics, necromancy, new Schools, Fem-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, new Ninja techniques, new bloodline limits, Zanpaku-tos, new weapon capabilities, new Shinigami techniques, Yokai societies and cultures, a dark magical underworld. – **NO Sexual Content is included on this site.**

**Genres: **Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance

**Dark Hourglass, ****_Volume One of the Prince of Crows Series_**

Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. More inside. Extreme – AU. Time and Dimension Travel. OOC. OC(s). Naruto and Sasuke awaken their memories of their past lives and set about making a better future for the elemental nations, while discovering the changes their presences have wrought on this world. After the birth of his heir, Haku, Sirius discovers the hidden Black bloodline heritage, hidden from their family for generations and with his two trustworthy blood relatives he immerses himself in Gray-Pureblood culture. Neville Longbottom is named the boy-who-lived in the tragedy that stole his parents' lives via Grindelwald's wand. The orphaned son of Lillian and James Potter, Hadrian Jamison Potter, is left in the custody of his three surviving grandparents and three godparents. His family is noticeable concerned when Hadrian accepts an invitation to the prestigious, secretive, dangerous and high exclusive Magical School, Umbra Academia, in the Ether Realm. Meanwhile, Detective R. Black works the high profile Serial Murder case in England for the crown.

**Short Summary:** Slash-Yaoi. Het. More inside. Time and Dimension Travel. OOC. OC(s). Naruto and Sasuke awaken their memories of their futures. After the birth of his heir, Haku, Sirius discovers the hidden Black bloodline heritage. Neville Longbottom is named the boy-who-lived. The son of Lillian and James Potter, Hadrian is left in the custody of his three surviving grandparents and three godparents. Meanwhile, Detective R. Black works the high profile Serial Murder case.

**Main Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimura Haku**, **Uchiha Sasuke/Nara Shikamaru/Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Andre Schwartz/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Potter

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Gaara/Hyuga Neji/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Fujiwari Yagura/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Sirius Black/Auberon Malfoy/Uzuki Yugao, Momochi Zabuza/Tsukino "Shiro" Kohaku, Severus Prince/Kato Shizune, Blaise Zabini/Gillian Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Ming Li, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Remus Lupin/Sebastian Noir/Jonathan Hale, Lucius Malfoy/Senju Tsunade, Gellert Grindelwald/Xanatos/Narcissa Black, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Charlie Weasley/Temari, Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour/Daphne Greengrass, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Kurama/Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Setsuna/Yamanka Ino, Shibata Sora/Yagami Mayumi, Rock Lee/Tsuruoka Tatsuki, Regulus Black/Umino Iruka, Rabastan LeStrange/Senju Raiko, Caelum Grim/Senju Raimei, Auric Ishtar/Kankuro/Leila Rowan, Numair Angelo/Luna Lovegood, Zane Zabini/Hannah Abbott, Indigo Kensington/Su Li, Johannas Faustus/Ming Li, Kale Bones/Raven Prewitt, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Mikael Lyle, Gideon Prewitt/Brigitte Malfoy, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black, Ignatius Prewitt/Lucretia Black, Peter Pettigrew/Molly Prewitt, Audric Malfoy/Lysander LeStrange, Lucien Malfoy/Atlanta Black, Jesse Diggory/Laurus Lovegood, Francis Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Silas Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Arluin Prince/Emeric Gruis and Armand Prince/Karin

**Character Note: **The Yagura mentioned in the Konohagakure teams is not the Jinchuriki/Mizukage Yagura. This Yagura is featured in the Naruto anime episode 195, in which foreign Shinobi knocked him unconscious and stole his identity to get to Maito Gai. It was a filler episode. He is a year older than Naruto in my story.

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Flashbacks & Written-Words / "**_Blah" _**– Parseltongue / "**Blah"** – Grim-tongue

**Important Posting Contents Note:**

**Readers,** I am happy to announce that my long-term project in creating my own website for my work and other selected fan fiction authors is slowly being developed. This story is one of many that will be posted with complete **_illustrations_** on my site. That being said, I am not double posting, this story will only have **24-48 chapters** posted outside of my site. The content list has been posted to demonstrate the amount of chapters included in Volume One. I am accepting Author Submissions, and Illustrations of my stories for my website. Please contact me first, before sending me your submissions. I have some standards you will need to meet to post on my site, one and most importantly is that you must be a legal adult (18 years old +). I am also accepting donations for my site in the future. I will use my own money first in a good will effort to show that I am not running some sort of scam. **Thanks for your time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Contents<strong>

**PS: **Only the Prologue combines the Ninja World with the Magical World in one chapter (at this point). After the prologue, the two worlds will be separated in chapters, so each book is half-Ninja world and half-Magical World. The first half of Book One is the Magical World, while the second half is the Ninja World. You might recognize materials in the Prologue from my story Paradox Chronicles, which has been deleted. However, I will only use the pre-established material there. I have decided to not use the rest of the material when the Ninja world returns in Chapter Eleven.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> A Clockwork Magic

* * *

><p><strong>Book One:<strong> The Coming Storm

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Changing Fate

**Chapter Two:** Umbra Academia

**Chapter Three:** Noblesse Oblige

**Chapter Four: **The Chosen One of Fate

**Chapter Five: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Chapter Six: **The European Haute Monde

**Chapter Seven: **The Sorcerer's Stone

**Chapter Eight: **Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter Nine: **The Dark Underworld of Magic

**Chapter Ten: **The Still Life Artist

**Chapter Eleven:** Team Seven Genesis

**Chapter Twelve:** The Shinobi's Nindo

**Chapter Thirteen: **Chakra and Reiatsu

**Chapter Fourteen: **Mission in the Land of Waves

**Chapter Fifteen:** The Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure

**Chapter Sixteen:** Mission 0002-07

**Chapter Seventeen:** The Will of Fire

**Chapter Eighteen:** Diplomatic Mistakes

* * *

><p><strong>Book Two: <strong>Shade and Shadow

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen:<strong> The Hidden Bloodline

**Chapter Twenty: **Bloody Sun Rising

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Student of Magic

**Chapter Twenty-two:** Covens and Tengu

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** The Dark Gate

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Sanguine Sonata

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** The Chuunin Exams – Team Nine

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** Trials of Blood and Sweat

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** Dark Survival

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Eight Days of Darkness

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** Make it or Break it

**Chapter Thirty:** Chuunin Nominations

**Chapter Thirty-One: **The Village Hidden in the Mist

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** The Chuunin Preliminary Battles

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **Three Paths of Destiny

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** Chuunin Final Battles

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** Attack on Kirigakure

* * *

><p><strong>Book Three:<strong> The Demons Within

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Six:<strong> Tengu, Tales and Tournaments

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** The Chamber of Secrets Implied

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** A Chance Encounter

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:** Death's Melody

**Chapter Forty: **Instinctual Reactions

**Chapter Forty-One:** Dance with Demons

**Chapter Forty-Two: **Courage of the Phoenix

**Chapter Forty-Three:** Persons Unknown

**Chapter Forty-Four: **Among the Werewolf Pack

**Chapter Forty-Five:** The Murderer of Maywood Street

**Chapter Forty-Six:** The Red Moon Rises

**Chapter Forty-Seven: **Of Frost, Lightning and Ravens

**Chapter Forty-Eight:** Rise of the Prince

**Chapter Forty-Nine:** Root to Leaf

**Chapter Fifty:** The Ghost and the Tengu

* * *

><p><strong>Book Four:<strong> One Way to War

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifty-One:<strong> Into the Shadows

**Chapter Fifty-Two:** A Light in the Distance

**Chapter Fifty-Three:** Umbra Academia – Song of Darkness

**Chapter Fifty-Four:** Sudden Changes in Time

**Chapter Fifty-Five:** Embers of the Revolution

**Chapter Fifty-Six:** Awakening the Phoenix

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:** Slumbering Mage

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:** Erebus Awakens

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:** The Tales of Pain

**Chapter Sixty: **Ghost in the System

**Chapter Sixty-One:** Kiss me Deadly

**Chapter Sixty-Two:** Goodbye to Innocence

**Chapter Sixty-Three: **Battle of the Three Rivers

**Chapter Sixty-Four:** Goodbye, my Friends

**Chapter Sixty-Five:** Bloodied Hands

**_Dramatic Personages_**

**_Reference Material_**

**_Acknowledgements_**

**_Artists' Notes_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> A Clockwork Magic

* * *

><p><em>The Seireitei lay in ruins. The sole survivor of the destruction was a nameless Shinigami prisoner. Thousands of years had passed since this terrifyingly powerful Shinigami had been imprisoned by Central 46 for simply existing. Now the Shinigami king was free to save this Shinigami. Peering in through the door, the solitary cell held a petite figure with long golden-blond hair, "Namikaze Naruto," the king said opening the door wide, "Long have I waited for this, your second chance."<em>

_"__Second Chance?" Naruto asked so softly it was almost impossible to hear, lifting his beautiful violet-tinged sapphire eyes._

_"__Naruto-kun, you were never supposed to live your life and afterlife as you did. I am giving you a second chance to seek a better future, to reinvent yourself and to begin anew. I will send you back in time into a different Konohagakure no Sato, your memories intact and with my blessing you will carry on the Shinigami legacy. Will you accept this second chance?"_

_"__Shinigami-sama, with all due respect, your offer is very self-serving. You would have me continue the Shinigami legacy when I have known nothing but hatred from my brethren. Would you have me continue their legacy at your behest so they will not be forgotten or is it so you will not be forgotten?" Naruto asked shrewdly. The Shinigami king sighed._

_"__Very, well," the king said, "I understand you may see it that way… perhaps you are right. I will send you there regardless of your acceptance of the Shinigami legacy. However, if you were to take the Shinigami legacy I will grant you two boons in the form of two souls to accompany you. Is this a deal?"_

_"__I will accept the Shinigami legacy if you return Uchiha Sasuke and Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune in a human reincarnation, with me to Konohagakure no Sato, Their memories must be intact." Naruto said softly._

_"__One is a cold-blooded, ruthless murderer and the other a demon. Why them?" the Shinigami king asked._

_"__I believe they should have a chance to redeem themselves and write their own fates. Their lives were dictated the first by tragedy and hatred and the other by bitterness and anger. If they cannot seek redemption then I will end them, but I must give them a chance." Naruto answered softly. The Shinigami king nodded in acceptance._

"Wait for the Yondaime Hokage! Hold your line!"

"The damned demon is gaining ground."

**Hokage's Tower – October 10, 1982**

**_Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

"Kurama," Namikaze Minato whispered, "Please sign these papers. I am giving you full custody of your third cousin, Kushina and my son, Naruto."

"Minato," Uzumaki Kurama said, "I still believe Naruto would prefer his father, but I will sign those damned papers if you promise me something."

"What?" Minato asked.

"In Uzushiogakure no Sato, a child is given two to three sets of godparents. If he or she were the last of their clan they had four sets of godparents minimum. I know you made our Sensei, Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, while Kushina made her best friend, Uchiha Mikoto, Naruto's godmother. I know you were close to the Hi no Kuni Daimyo, Fujiwari Hikaru, and his wife, Fujiwari Miyako. I want you to make them Naruto's second set of Godparents. Naruto's third set of godparents should be the Civilian Merchant Clan Head and High Council member of the Civilian Council, Haruno Kaoru, and the Civilian Weapons Smith and Ninja supplier, Mori Takeshi. As for Naruto's last set of godparents, I want them to be Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikaku's wife, and the Medic Nin Unohana Akira. I need you to write the letters to these individuals and file the legal papers. I will deliver the letters myself and file all prevalent documents. Also please give me copies of the Genin team act and the account number for the new Medic Nin School."

"Anything else?" Minato asked quirking an eyebrow. His genius mind was already placing the pieces together. Kurama was demanding these seemingly inane things to protect Konohagakure no Sato and Minato's son, Naruto.

"I can handle the rest." Kurama said grumpily, signing the papers as Minato filled out the documents, made copies and wrote the letters to each of Naruto's godparents.

**November 20, 1987**

**_Outskirts of Kirigakure no Sato_**

Six-years-old Yukimura Haku entered the seedy little bar waiting for his and his master's contact, the Jonin, which the legendary Toad Senin, Jiraiya, had sent to them to remove them from Kirigakure no Sato. What he was attempting to do was a risk, although it was a risk he and Zabuza-sama were willing to take. Haku was dressed as a minor noble's daughter and had easily slipped in. He stood in the shadows easily hiding his chakra with his budding chakra manipulation skills.

Haku easily identified the other Shinobi hiding in a back, shielding his chakra to a miniscule amount. The man, Haku easily identified as Uzumaki Kurama, the legendary ghost of Konohagakure no Sato. Haku was somewhat surprised that the man was so blatantly sitting amidst Kirigakure civilians, who would eagerly fight to relay the information that the Ghost was in Kirigakure. After all the man had a large bounty on his head.

It took Haku a moment to observe the civilians and quickly draw an astounding conclusion. The civilians didn't know he was there. The small measure of chakra being used was a Genjutsu and somehow Haku was capable of seeing passed it. Haku stuffed this revelation in the back of his mind and proceeded to give the signal to Kurama-san staring straight into the man's eyes. The man blinked furiously, but stood, skirting around the civilians to follow the tiny boy outside.

Haku led the Konohagakure Hunter Nin through the mist with skilled ease, long practiced beneath Zabuza-sama's tutelage. They quickly reached Zabuza-sama's and his hidden outpost. Haku entered first allowing the man a degree of comfort. Zabuza-sama was waiting for them as Kurama shimmered into view. "My, my, my," Zabuza said curiously, "first we meet the legendary toad Senin and now we have the honor of meeting the Ghost of Konohagakure no Sato. Why are these famous leaf ninja popping out of the woodwork for the likes of me and my own?" Zabuza asked cautiously placing a hand on Haku's shoulder. However, the ghost swiftly examined Zabuza before dismissing him turning curiously to Haku.

"You're not what I expected. Not only do you have a notorious bloodline, but you're capable of seeing through the Uzumaki bloodline limit's genjutsu. You're an interesting child." Kurama said examining Haku with unnerving intensity. "Who are your parents?"

"My mother was Yukimura Kiyone, ice demon of Shimogakure no Sato, but she died in childbirth. I never met my father. I was raised by my civilian Aunt and Uncle, until my Uncle discovered my Aunt and my shared bloodline limit and slaughter his wife with the village mob. He turned to murder me next, but I slaughter him and my entire village, man, woman and child – with a single jutsu. I lived on the streets until Zabuza-sama found me and made me his weapon." The young boy said.

"Hmm… we will need to speak about this more in length. I suggest we make haste however, since Jiraiya-sama will be placing a modified corpse of Momochi-san and yourself in the village. Are you ready to begin anew?" the Ghost said, Zabuza's hand tightened on Haku's shoulder.

"Yes," Zabuza ground out.

**May 12, 1988**

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

Mayumi of the Yagami clan was the niece of Clan Head, Yagami Akemi and the younger cousin of Yagami Sunao and Yagami Miko. Mayumi was a six-years-old orphan. Her parents had been Yagami Hideaki and Kurosawa Mahana. Mayumi had inherited her mother's golden eyes and he father's dark auburn hair. She was the only clan member to have inherited her grandmother's, Senju Ryo's, freckle-less pale peach skin. Even as a child she was tall and willowy for her age.

The Yagami clan was split in two divisions – the Ninja division and the Merchant Division. The Yagami merchant division was the leading supplier of Ninja weapons from Katana from Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron), Tessen from Sunagakure no Sato and Scythes from Yugakure no Sato. They also made profit from the sale of exploding tags and poisons and antidotes. Miko was being trained to become the head of the Yagami Merchant division, while Sunao was being trained to replace her father in the Yagami Ninja Division.

The Yagami Ninja clan was infamous for their four S-ranked studies. They excelled in herb lore with the ability to make assassinations look completely natural or their targets act in certain ways before their deaths. The Yagami clan assassins were a great and secret asset to Konohagakure no Sato. The Yagami Ninja also specialized in a single weapon, be it senbons, or Fuma Shuriken with Nin wire, or Kenjutsu (Art of the Sword) or Kyudo (Art of the Bow). They were trained quite early in stealth, chakra control and manipulation. The Yagami Taijutsu style, an S-ranked Style, was considered on par with the Hyuga Clan's Juken (Gentle Fist).

Mayumi like her father excelled in herb lore, stealth, chakra control and manipulation. She had dedicated herself to Kyudo and was determined to Master the Long Bow usually used by men. However she was average at best in the Yagami Taijutsu. She was classified as long-range fighter and a potential assassin.

"Catch me if you can!" Mayumi called to her cousin, Sunao, who had been trying to tutor her in the Clan's taijutsu. The little auburn-haired girl ran up the tree trunk, shielding her chakra. She completely disappeared from her cousin's, a Chunin's, senses.

"Tousan (Father)," Sunao complained, "Mayumi is hiding again!"

"Well," Akemi laughed, "Go find her!"

**Uzumaki Clan Complex – June 3, 1988**

**_Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni_**

Kurama enjoyed the feeling of his little kit's clever fingers braiding his waist-length, silky garnet-red colored hair back into a braid, as he woke from his nap on the couch. Naruto had "awoken" a year ago. The petite and pretty Jinchuriki had immediately demanded ramen saying "Time and Dimension Travel is such a hassle." It would be later this year when Sasuke would official "awaken". The last two true Uzumaki men had fallen asleep on the couch after a harrowing adventure in the park.

Initially the council had demanded that Kurama turn over custody of Naruto to them or the Sandaime Hokage. However, the legal papers from Minato and Kurama's well-placed threats had shut them up. Technically as the Guardian of the Uzumaki heir, Kurama could relocate Naruto taking all of Minato's and Kushina's possessions with him, which included their legendary Jutsus. The villagers still hated the Jinchuriki, but Naruto was no longer beaten by random villagers. The last villager who had slapped Naruto, a man of a small merchant clan, found themselves thrown out of Konohagakure no Sato penniless and verbally degraded thanks to Haruno Kaoru. No one wanted to cross the Haruno clan head and his godson, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had spent his day in the park with his godsiblings, Haruno Sakura and her older brothers Haruno Kaede, a Shinobi and Haruno Nao, the Clan heir, Nara Shikamaru and his older cousin, by two years, Nara Kotaru, the young aspiring Kunoichi, Unohana Tatsuki and the weapons smith's son, Mori Satoru, a mathematical genius. The Uchiha clan had distanced themselves from Naruto and Kurama despite Mikoto being Naruto's godmother. Kurama insisted on these outings despite that Naruto was perfectly content training all day long. Kurama wanted Naruto to have a somewhat happy childhood, if not normal.

"Kurama-nii?" Naruto asked peering down in his older brother's face. Kurama had refused to be called old man or uncle, so they both had settled on Nii-san, brother.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kurama asked opening his violet eyes to look at his kit. The little boy had shoulder-length wavy golden-blond hair, like sun-ripened wheat, with subtle copper-highlights. He also had almond-shaped cat-like sapphire eyes tinged violet with gold flecks and deeply tanned skin – almost a bronze-color. He was petite and slender with long, lean limbs and a seemingly delicate bone-structure. The baby fat that clung to his cheeks made him adorable and the three whisker-like marks on each cheek appeared so cute almost everyone had an impulse to cuddle him. He was dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back.

"Can we have Ramen for dinner tonight?" Kurama groaned and muttered about ramen-obsessed idiots.

**June 24, 1988– 5:31 am**

**_Uchiha Complex_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni _**

Sasuke had awoken the day after his sixth birthday at dawn. His memories slowly merged with his younger self. His chakra capacity expanded rapidly causing him to bite his lower lip, until it bled, to prevent his pained screams escaping his lips. His normally ebony eyes lightened to a soft charcoal-gray and five silver tomes outlined in black appeared in both eyes. Sasuke immediately clamped down on his extra chakra, hiding it. The tingling sensation in his eyes did not crease, however. So Sasuke slipped into his bathroom and peered into the mirror above the sink. "Gokage Sharingan." Sasuke whispered in shock, slowly recalling Naruto's words.

_Pulled from hell by the Shinigami king, Sasuke found himself face to face with the one person he had desperately wanted to see, just one more time. "Naruto," Sasuke greeted his best friend warmly._

_"__Sasuke, Kurama," Naruto greeted softly. Sasuke turned to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune towering over them. The Kyuubi inclined his head in greeting. "I am here to offer you both an opportunity. I am returning to Konohagakure no Sato's past in a different dimension, when I was still a child. I will merge with my younger self, my goal is to protect my precious people and ensure that Konohagakure no Sato prospers away from corruption and the Akatsuki. I am giving you both the opportunity to come with me, but there will be some changes for you both." _

_"__What kind of changes?" Kurama rumbled thoughtfully._

_"__For you Kurama, while your past-self will remain as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you will be reincarnated further into the past as a Shinobi. You will need to create your own power and prestige, without relying on an endless chakra core and your terrifying reputation."_

_"__What about my changes?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully._

_"__Sasuke, you will never be able to awaken you're Mangekyo Sharingan again, but you will retain abilities which can compensate for this disability. Will you two accept my proposition? We can discuss plans more in length at a later time." Both Sasuke and Kurama nodded._

The Gokage Sharingan was a highly advanced naturally evolved form of the Sharingan. It required less chakra than the normal form of the Sharingan and contained several mutations. These mutations included heightened chakra sensitivity, heightened physical awareness, sensory abilities (that would rival Karin's), and a form a complete hypnosis that allows the wielder to become almost impossible to identify or track – essentially making him or her completely invisible to everyone, but a Sage's senses. Sasuke deactivated his eyes carefully.

Sasuke, slipped out of the bathroom and went to retrieve some clothing from his closet. He sneered in scorn at the endless rows of Uchiha crest-covered clothing. Knowing what he did of their clan he couldn't help, but to hold them in contempt. He pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt with a small Uchiha crest on the back. He slipped in the shower and after showering, he quickly dressed. "Sasuke-kun," his mother knocked on his door, "Its bath time."

"Oka-san, I already took a shower." Sasuke said softly as his mother opened the door to find her son pulling his shirt over his head, his hair damp from excess water. Upon seeing his mother's face as he pulled down his shirt, Sasuke felt a flood of affection and memories overwhelm him.

"Ah, that's good Sasuke-kun," his mother said, "I'll just go finish breakfast." Mother and son ate breakfast in silence, while Sasuke covertly studied his mother. His mother was a very beautiful woman. She had waist-length, thick ebony hair and luminescent snowy-white skin. Her eyes were a dark brown, rather than the typical black coloring of their clan. Sasuke knew she too had awoken the Sharingan, like Itachi, at a young age. She was tall for a woman born to the Uchiha clan with a slender, but curvaceous build. She was a dressed simply in a black summer kimono with a red sash.

"Gochisosama Deshita! Okasan, I am going out to practice my Taijutsu." Sasuke said, leaving the table.

"Hai, Sasuke. Have fun!" Mikoto said, Sasuke nodded in agreement before leaving the main house, sliding the kitchen door closed behind him. Sasuke quickly left the Uchiha complex easily. Not many individuals paid him, the second son of the clan head, heed. This was something that had made him jealous originally, but now he was just grateful. Sitting down in a lotus position to meditate near Team Seven's bridge, Sasuke let his mind sort and merge his memories.

Uzumaki Kurama was a well-known name in this timeline, alongside of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina, copy-cat Kakashi, the legendary Sanin, and the Professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kurama was a powerful Shinobi originally from Uzushiogakure, but soon earned notoriety as a member of Konohagakure's elite ANBU. He specialized in silent assassinations, Genjutsu from the Uzumaki Bloodline limit, Eien Chakra, and materializing a chakra sword, much like Kushina's chains. He was fast, deadly, unpredictable and utterly undetectable. He was known as the Ghost. His team in the ANBU, who also doubled as elite Hunter Nin – all trained beneath him, were called the Tengu. Itachi was extremely impressed by the secretive group. Only their Taicho's (Captain's) identity was publically known. Kurama also had custody of Uzumaki Naruto, who Kurama and his team were fiercely protective of. After several more minutes, Sasuke rose to his feet, his memories directing him towards Kurama's private home in a remote area of Konohagakure no Sato, which belonged to the smaller and more obscure clans.

Kurama's clan grounds were unique compared the tidy and ordinary styles surrounding his and Naruto's home. The Clan's main house was composed of a large two-level opulent Japanese house, which was an open U-shape. The structure was made of sturdy dark wood and had many paper-screen doors. Glass lanterns lit the night with a blue glow, but in the sunlight they cast rainbows like prisms. The house was covered in wildlife. Moss and brambles covered the roof, flowering vines trailed along the supporting beams and trees clustered close the house, so that several branches nearly reached into the abode. Sunlight streamed down on the clan grounds in this early hour. The only place untouched by the wildlife was a cobbled courtyard with a single Sakura tree blossoming in the middle. Sasuke paused as he caught sight of his best friend, Naruto's new appearance was not what he had expected.

Naruto had shoulder-length wavy golden-blond hair, like sun-ripened wheat, with subtle copper-highlights. He also had almond-shaped cat-like sapphire tinged violet with gold flecks and deeply tanned skin – almost a bronze-color. He was petite and slender with long, lean limbs and a seemingly delicate bone-structure. Baby fat clung to his cheeks and the three whisker-like marks on each cheek remained. However, instead of his typical orange jumpsuit, he wore gray hakama pants and a fitted white t-shirt. His hands were covered in black-fingerless gloves. He also wore black Shinobi sandals. His hair pulled back by a black cord. Naruto moved through Kenjutsu Kata with a children's bokken with such grace and agility it was almost supernatural. "Hello, Sasuke." Naruto greeted not bothering to pause in his steadily, swifter kata strikes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked uncertainly as the blond began a set of slower strikes to cool down with.

"One moments, Sasuke. Take a seat." Naruto instructed, casually indicating a bench, Sasuke had missed underneath the Sakura tree. Sasuke took a seat and watched Naruto's impressive form with his bokken. There were no holes in his style. It was fluid, graceful, fast and agile. Sasuke wondered what Naruto had developed for his taijutsu styles. Naruto came to a stop, taking a bow, he placed bokken on the porch of the house. Naruto wandered over and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Naruto, I have the Gokage Sharingan," Sasuke said in the sudden silence, before interrupting himself with the question he wanted the answer to, the most. "Naruto, why me? You could've taken Sakura back or Neji or…"

"Like I told the Shinigami King, Sasuke, I believe you should have the chance to redeem yourself. To have another chance at life; where you can reinvent yourself and finally learn who Uchiha Sasuke is. A life where your fate is not dictated by tragedy and hatred." Naruto said.

"I am not going to save those traitorous scum. As far as I am concerned they lost their so-called Uchiha honor long ago." Sasuke snapped.

"That is your decision, Sasuke. I am leaving the fate of your clan in your hands." Naruto said.

After a moment's silence, "Thank you Naruto, for giving me this opportunity." Naruto just smiled softly.

**May 21, 1989 – 8:31am **

**Potter-Black Estates**

**_Rethel, France_**

"Good morning, Grandmamma Leila," Hadrian greeted Leila Evans nee Kadrey, his mother's mother and a pureblood enchantress and French national, "Good morning Grandmother Dorea." He greeted Dorea Potter nee Black, his father's mother. Both women were seated on the dining room balcony, enjoying a freshly brewed cup of tea and scones, overlooking the Ardennes. Despite their relatively old age among the Mundane or the Non-magical populace, these two women were still in the height of their power as the magical populace lived longer and retained healthier bodies throughout their lives.

So at the age of sixty-nine years old, Dorea Potter nee Black looked as if she could be in her late forties or early fifties. She had waist-length, graying ebony curls and almond-shaped mercury-colored eyes framed by long and dark eyelashes. She was tall, curvaceous, and slender. She was physically fit and as sharp as a nail, intellectually. Her son had inherited her ebony hair and pale skin, but her husband's catching blue eyes and poor eyesight. He had her temper and maliciousness, but also her intense intelligence and passionate love that shone clearly in his eyes, even when throwing himself in front of his wife taking the killing curse. Lillian Potter nee Evans was felled shortly thereafter, leaving their son an orphan.

Leila Evans nee Kadrey, despite being nearly fifty-seven, appeared to be in her late thirties. She had waist-length honey-blond curls and almond-shaped emerald eyes framed by long eyelashes. Her pale honey-brown skin and tall, slender and curvaceous frame made her an exotic beauty. Like her counterpart Leila was just as fit mentally and physically. Lillian took after her mother in all, but her hair coloring and height. She was slightly shorter and far more delicate than her mother. She had Henry Evan's, a half-blood Squib's, vibrant red hair, although hers was more copper, and slighter stature.

Their nine-years-old grandson had inherited the best of both families. Hadrian had inherited the gemstone-like quality of the Kadrey family's eyes, his being a gorgeous azurite-malachite coloration, whereas Lillian had peridot eyes and Leila had emerald eyes. Where Dorea had ebony curls and James had an ebony bird's nest atop his head, Hadrian had shoulder-length wavy ebony hair. He had also inherited his maternal grandfather's, Henry's, slight stature with his paternal Grandfather's, the deceased Charlus Potter's, aristocratic bone structure, which James had not inherited. He had sharp, high-cheekbones, a long nose (but not overtly huge), and full and soft lips. From Leila he had almond-shaped eyes framed by long eyelashes. He had Dorea's long and nimble fingers, but Leila's long and graceful limbs. He had a pale-peach skin that seemed to glow softly.

"Back from your run?" Dorea asked, the boy nodded, taking a seat between his grandmothers. Hadrian had taken to an early morning exercise regimen, when his godfather's sister, Atlanta Black had introduced Hadrian to ancient lore of chakra. Although, Hadrian would never know how to access his chakra outwardly at an early age, which made it impossible to do later and life, his chakra, which had built over time would influence his body internally.

Atlanta Black was something of a world traveler and had got her hands on some scrolls meant for a mundane museum, while in Japan. Now in her mid-twenties, the young lady had immersed herself in the study of Black family magic and history, like her other family members; Sirius Orion Black, her older brother and Hadrian's godfather, and Severus Prince, their cousin and Hadrian's second godfather. Sirius had quit his profession as an Auror after his son's birth. Haku Black was the result of Sirius Orion Black and a young Japanese witch's relationship, which had ended cruelly. The witch, who had gone by the name Akiyama Yuki, had left Britain taking Sirius's unborn child with her. Sirius was too late to discover her duplicity.

_On June 21__st__ 1981, on a wet and balmy night in Wales, Sirius was roused from a deep sleep by the foundations of Black manor shaking violently. A frantic house elf directed Sirius to Heritage Hall. Heritage Hall had been impenetrable to the Black family for generations. Sirius, still dressed in only his black, silk pajama pants, skidded to a halt just inside the doors of heritage hall. _

_The hall floors were made of endless black marble and the walls in contrast were made of blue-veined white marble. The black Marble Grim-like stone guardians, who had kept the Black family of recent generations from entry, herded Sirius forward. _

_Golden gilded frames, lacking their painted inhabitants, lined the walls. At the end of the hall, black-leather, cube-like chairs and a love seat surrounded a wall that held a detailed family tree, etched into the wall with gold filigree. _

_Sirius's eyes immediately riveted on his name, "Sirius Black 1960 -, Sorcerer" and the line across from him, "Yukimura Kiyone, 1961-1981" the words beneath Kiyone's name were obscured as if someone had cast a notice-me-not Spell. However, the name that descended from theirs clearly read "Haku Black, 1981-, Mage." The name drew in Sirius's eyes, "Haku, my son," Tears filled Sirius's eyes as he said this._

_Sirius traced his son's name lovingly, before following the tree backwards. Sirius was astonished by what he found. The Black family dated back thousands of years and descended into many pureblood lines; like Noir, Carbone, Delacour, Romanov, and many, many more. They also descended into Muggle-Born lines, which were the result of Squibs marrying into the Muggle World. _

_When a pureblood house married into the Black line most swore fealty vows, this was indicated by an emerald leaf along the interconnected lines. The sapphire leafs represented the heirs to the house of Black, however, strangely enough, the sapphire leafs ended at Licorus Black, father of Sirius I, Phineas, Elladora and Isla. His children were the first names on the Black tapestry. _

_Someone cleared their throat, Sirius's eyes shot upwards to find a portrait above the family tree in which a number of painted individuals crowded, looking down on him. The man, whom had cleared his throat, was devastating handsome with inky-black curls and eerie silvery-blue eyes. "Hello, Sirius," the painted man said, smiling with boyish humor, "I am your many greats-Uncle, Corvus Caelum Black, guardian of Heritage Hall."_

_"__Hello," Sirius greeted cautiously, "Can I ask you why I was allowed entrance into heritage hall?" The words 'And not any other worthier dark pureblood Black', hung in the momentary silence, unsaid. _

_Corvus sighed, running a hand through his thick curly hair, "The simplified version of that is founded in our history. Unlike the Black family of today, we were never the dark purebloods you imagined us to be. However, we were never a Light pureblood family either. Our family was notorious Gray Mages who were neutral in all conflicts. We were too old, too powerful and too important to be destroyed by the rise of a Dark Lord or the rise of a Light tyrant. That is until," Corvus said gravely, "Licorus Black. Licorus was charmed by a charismatic, young dark lord into using Black magic. As you are aware a Gray Mage is an individual who practices Light Magic, Dark Magic, Gray Magic, Natural Magic, Earth Magic, chaotic and many other classifications of magic, but never the darkest or lightest of magic – Black Magic and Pure Magic because of their addictive qualities and their insanity inducing side effects. Gray Mages are always extremely powerful to be enabled to use so many types of magic. As you know there are different modern-named classes a magic practitioner is sorted into. The least powerful are Muggles, whose only magical ability is sustaining their own life. Then there is Squibs, then a __Magistrate, followed by a Mystic, Wiccan, Astrologist/Shaman/Medium, Hedge Witch/Hedge Wizard, Witch/Wizard, Master Wizard/Master Witch, Grand Wizard/Grand Witch, Warlock, Master Warlock, Grand Warlock, Conjurer/Alchemist, Sorcerer/Sorceress, Master Sorcerer/Master Sorceress, Grand Sorcerer/Grand Sorceress, Enchanter/Enchantress, Master Enchanter/Master Enchantress, Grand Enchanter/Grand Enchantress, Mage Novice, Mage Apprentice, and the most powerful is a Mage._ _His family was unable to turn Licorus away from practicing Black Magic. We hoped future generations would not be tainted by his fall, but we were wrong. The Black family's insanity began to grow and so Heritage Hall closed its doors and hid three more – the Black Library, the Black Potions Lab and the Black Rituals room. Our founder began to divert the massive Black magical pool into its lesser lines. We had hoped that we would cut off the influence and power the Black family had over the populace. We were right."_

_"__However in 1960, two babies of Black blood were born with Gray magic potential and as Sorcerers. These two children were the son of Walburga Black and Orion Black, Sirius Black, you, and your cousin, the son of Elijah Prince and Alphard Black, Severus Prince."_

_"__But… why did –" Sirius began, but was cut off._

_"__Then in 1961, a third child was born with a Gray magic potential and as a Warlock, Regulus Black. Following that, your sister, Atlanta Black was born in 1963 as a Gray magic potential enchantress. You were anomalies, we fully intended to invite you into heritage hall on your sixteenth birthdays, but by then it was impossible. When we asked for Severus, your grandfather barred him and his parents from Black Manor. When you turned sixteen years old, you had already run away and when Regulus was of age, your parents forced him to ally himself with the Dark Lords Grindelwald and Xanatos. Then Atlanta followed your example and ran way, leaving Britain. However, now your son has been born, not only with Gray Magic potential, but as a Mage. Our hope lies with you and him. You must gather your other kin, the two Gray Magic Potentials – Severus and Atlanta and unite them!" Corvus said. "The future of the Black bloodline lies in your hands, Sirius Orion Black." Corvus finished_

"How is Atlanta, Sirius, and Severus?" Leila asked, her grandson. The kid gave her a shy smile.

"According to Aunty Atlanta, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus got into another fight over something stupid, but both apologized, which only started another fight over who was at fault. They kept blaming themselves and wouldn't accept the other's need to apologize." Hadrian said in his soft melodic voice, "Grandmother Dorea, what is sexual tension?" Hadrian asked innocently. Dorea turned red, while Leila smothered a giggle.

"Did Aunty Atlanta say that?" Dorea asked.

"Yes, she said that if they weren't related, she'd mistaken Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus's arguments for sexual tension. She then said they needed to get laid in town… but why do they need to lie down in town, when they have perfectly good beds in their manor." Leila was in full hysterics now, while Dorea alternated between flushing and paling.

"Hadrian, dear, it's an adult joke, when you get older you will understand. Now, why don't you go take a shower? You stink!" Hadrian smiled impishly and stuck out his tongue before heading for his bedroom. Meanwhile, Dorea headed for the floo to make a call.

The Black and Potter estate had two different manors on either end of the estate. While, the grandparents and Hadrian lived in one, Sirius, Atlanta, Severus and occasionally Remus lived in the other. It was a massive estate, which was situated on the edge of the Rethel Magical community, a small part of town completely corned off and impenetrable to the mundane populace, not that they knew it was there. Nearby were the Noir estate and the Gris Estate. Each estate holding a horde of distant relatives of the Black family, although most were older than Hadrian.

In the northern manor in the Potter-Black estate, inhabited by Sirius, Severus and Atlanta Black, the floo call rung, indicating that there was a call for Atlanta by the silver color of the flames, a nifty spell of Sirius's creation.

After leaving his occupation as an Auror, and with no time to involved himself in social occupations (nor any want of), Sirius found himself apprenticed to a Spell Crafter Adept and a Wards Master. In 1984, alongside Severus Prince, his cousin, Sirius graduated as a Spell Crafter Adept, while Severus earned his second degree as a Spell Crafter Master. Severus had already earned a Potions Adept status. An adept status was higher in prestige than a Master status. Sirius had also earned a Wards Master status, but he could've reached Adept status easily if not for Albus Dumbledore's interference.

Albus was apparently still angered that the Potters, Sirius, and Remus had left his clandestine group, the Order of Phoenix, after Albus Dumbledore announced the so-called prophecy. Shortly after their sons' were born, Lillian "Lily" Potter nee Evans-Kadrey, James Potter, Alice Longbottom nee Prewitt and Frank Longbottom were informed by the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, that a prophecy had been foretold that one of the two boys born at the end of July, would be born with the power to defeat the Dark Lords, Grindelwald and his apprentice, Xanatos. While Frank and Alice cooed over the prospect that their son could potentially become a hero, Lillian and James perceived the prophecy as a threat to their small family.

While James and his closest friend, Sirius Orion Black, were outstanding Aurors, who wore flashy red robes, Lily worked in secret as an Unspeakable utilizing a time-turner to cast the illusion that she was a mere housewife. James and Sirius drew attention away from Lily. Lily went in search of information to prepare herself, her husband and their son for every potential outcome that she could imagine. It had taken her several months to gain clearance to the room of Prophecies and found the prophecy predicted by Sibyl Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore. After removing several carefully crafted compulsion charms, Lily learned the prophecy and was horrified by the true prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and both must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… Along with this hero arises the child of fate, born to reclaim the powers of old. The blood of the mother and father shall seal his fate. The child born to unite all of magical kind, alongside his mentor and the ice bearer, the Copycat and the Silent Assassin, the demon sacrifice, the master of shadows, the child of flames and the cure breaker, the ritual that binds the old religion shall break beneath their hands. The Once and Future king and the Prince of Enchanters shall rise again._"

It was the straw that broke the camel's back. It had begun, when Dumbledore attempted to pass discriminatory laws for purebloods and half-bloods, especially those with creature blood. He then removed Healing from the elective subjects at Hogwarts. Then it was werewolf legislation, while Albus didn't support the tagging of werewolves publically, he had voted for it in the Wizengamott, where it mattered most. Lillian had happened upon that transcript and after she had given the transcript to Remus and James, she had confronted Albus about it. He had attempted to eraser her memories. At this point, Remus had withdrawn from the British magical world, relocating to France. He completely cut all contact with Albus Dumbledore and those who supported him. Then the prophecy happened.

It was enough. Lily, during her last conversation with Albus Dumbledore, who she had told to not contact them any longer as either his soldiers or for monetary gain, had heard the alarms enchanted to identify an attack on the Longbottom family (Lily had long since disable the ones on her home) in the Order's Headquarters. She along with the Order of Phoenix had left for Longbottom manor. The ensuing fight was vicious, the Aurors were called, but they were outnumbered four to one. James in his Auror uniform jumped in front of a killing curse case by an unidentified Death Eater, falling gracelessly to the ground – dead. The swirl of his red robes falling around him like spilt blood.

Screaming, a heartbroken Lily rounded onto the Death Eaters, shooting curse after curse at the Death Eaters, thinning their numbers dramatically. She had resorted to using her own invented charms, which utilized the powerful earth magic, an obscure and little used branch of magic. The effects were devastating.

The power ripped through the Death Eater ranks like they were paper, tearing up the earth and turning plant life on the enemy. Few Death Eaters made it out alive. However, the magic also ate chunks of magic from the caster. As the last enemy disappeared, Lily fainted during the cheers. Sirius knelt at her side among the cheers, tears streaming down her face. "Albus," Sirius called out, "You need to lift the anti-apparation wards! Lily needs to be in St. Mungos immediately." Albus turned to Sirius and said coldly.

"Why would I do that? Neville Longbottom just defeated the Dark Lord, those wards are the only thing that will keep him safe from those Death Eaters who would kidnap him. Neville's life must be placed before all, he is our hero, the-boy-who-lived."

"At what cost, Albus? Making another child an orphan?" Sirius demanded.

"For the greater good." Albus said turning away and joining the other partying revelers. Several individuals had witnesses this event, sneered in disgust at Albus Dumbledore's back.

"Fuck," one of them, a young Auror by the name of Kingsley swore, "Oh, hell no am I letting the lady who saved us die," he began unwinding the Anti-apparation charms. Albus cast a stunner, the Auror went down striking his head.

"For the greater good." Albus said.

"Albus Dumbledore," Sirius sneered, "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done." He gestured at Lily's cooling corpse, "I will make you regret the day you let Lily Potter die, you back-stabbing bastard." At this moment the wards were forcefully lifted by Aurors outside of the Battle ground and Albus was forced to lower his wand as the Ministry entered the scene.

Sirius had cut off all funding of the Order of Phoenix and left Britain with his godson. Hadrian's prepaid tuition to Hogwarts was returned to the Potter vaults per request of Sirius Black, as were the many books, Charlus Potter had lent to the Hogwarts library. The Hogwarts restricted section and Albus's personal collection was removed completely, whereas the main library was greatly depleted.

Hogwarts grounds were owned by the Potters through Godric Gryffindor, their ancestor, thus Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic were forced to begin to pay a large sum of money to keep Hogwarts's grounds and castle. The businesses in which the Potters and Blacks had invested in continued to flourish, causing the majority of Britain's profits from their Magical businesses to be paid to the Blacks and Potters, who now had dual citizenship between France and Britain.

Albus hadn't taken their so-called defection well. He had persuaded the Wards Masters Guild through subtle manipulation to grant Sirius a Master status instead of the Adept status he had rightly earned.

The massive foyer in which the stood the central black marble fireplace, the fire burned brightly silver, before slowly dying out. Steps sounded against the marble floor, and a handsome young man with shoulder-length silky, ebony hair and olive-toned skin entered briefly and cast a glance at the fireplace, a mirror above the fireplace, pulsed with silver light. The young man's soft doe-colored brown eyes took note of it as he continued on his way to the Black Family library, here in Rethel, France.

The young man was tall, broad and lanky with a square masculine jaw and razor sharp cheekbones. His Arabic and Anglo-Saxon heritage was obvious. Going up the black marble steps with the soft emerald runner, the man reached the top and after passing through two hallways reached the library. He stepped into the three-story tall library made of redwood shelves, redwood-floors and light blue carpeting. The ancient and new wards surrounding the library identified his Black family relation and let him pass unharmed. Looking down onto the first floor he located his cousin, Sirius Orion Black and above onto the third floor there was on a balcony study area his other cousin, Sirius's youngest sibling, Atlanta Black. "Atlanta," Severus Prince called out, "There was a floo call for you. The individual left a message for you."

"Thanks Severus," Atlanta called down, "I'll get to it later." Shrugging, Severus took the steps down onto the first floor and joined Sirius at his table. Sirius's messy mop of shoulder-length, wavy ebony hair barred his cousin from seeing his startling cobalt-blue eyes as he pursued a reference in a text involving his chosen magical studies.

To be a gray magic practitioner, an individual must practice a number or crafts categorized as light magic, dark magic, gray magic, natural magic, earth magic, gate magic, and crafting magic to balance out their magical dispositions. Those individuals, who retain the title Gray Mage cannot practice the Lightest of Light Magic – Pure Magic or the Darkest of Dark Magic – Black Magic because of their addictive qualities and insanity-inducing side-affects.

For example, Sirius for his natural magic requirement practiced Familiar magic, having three familiars, and channeling magic, while for his dark magic requirement he had become a summoner, practiced legilimency, occlumency and blood magic. The Black charter also required the Black family members to learn four languages, learn unarmed combat and/or swordsmanship, to learn debate, philosophy, an artistic and/or musical medium, manage finances, and investments. There were many expectations for the Black family, especially its true Lord.

Sirius was studiously focused on a heavy text detailing various summons defined by their species and their abilities, yet his mind was drifting. It would be a month and then his precious son would be turning seven years old. He hoped his son was safe and healthy.

Yukimura Haku had learned about his magical heritage through the Ghost of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Kurama, who had arranged lessons with a species of Magical creatures known as Goblins. The price? Haku was elected to become Kurama-san's apprentice, while living under Zabuza-sama's roof. Zabuza had accepted the name Kusanagi Aki, along with his changed appearance, and become an esteemed Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato wielding twin Katana which he proved to be extremely talented with. Haku, Zabuza's masked accomplice who had gone under the name of Shimo in his days under the swordsman could now bare his striking-looks and wear his true name without fear.

Although Haku's hunter Nin codename was Shi no Shimo (Frost of Death). Haku had found a caring mentor in Zabuza and Kurama, and a family in Kurama's elite ANBU team, the Tengu. The team consisted of Uzumaki Kurama or Gen'ei-Taicho (Ghost-Captain), Tsukimori "Shiro" Kohaku or Owari-Fukutaicho (End-Assistant Captain), Haku or Shi no Shimo, Kimura Harutora or Kuro Tora (Black Tiger) and Ukitake Seijuro or Kin Kotei (Golden Emperor). They were each talented and highly skilled in different areas.

Gen'ei-Taicho was skilled in his bloodline limit's Genjutsu beyond the comprehension of many ninja. Being and Uzumaki his natural elemental affinities were wind, water and lightning. He was also proficient in seals. He was well versed in pressure points, stealth, chakra detection, dangerous taijutsu styles and tracking, among other lesser talents.

Owari-Fukutaicho was a legendary investigator of the Hunter Nin with a fearsome reputation. He was trained alongside his captain in their Genin team and followed Kurama into the Hunter Nin service, although he had never bared his face to the general public and was only known as Owari of the Tengu. Owari was skilled in Seals, elemental manipulation with the capability to draw water from the moisture in the air. He was studying to become Konohagakure no Sato's first bloodline limit and Advanced Surgery-Fuinjutsu/Ninjutsu practiced Healer and general healing. Due to his studies, Shiro was highly talented at stealing secrets from corpses and with his immense intelligence he could construct and reconstruct events from the little evidence given. He was also a tracker and skilled infiltration specialist.

Kuro Tora was skilled in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, but was also quite remarkable in traps and deduction and analytical skills. Last was Kin Kotei was a Medic Nin of the team, specializing in rapid cellular regeneration healing techniques. He also used far ranged techniques utilizing Kyudo (Archery). He was stealthy, fast and agile with increasing stamina and endurance.

**August, 1989 – 6:24 am**

**_Uzumaki Clan Complex_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni _**

A little more than a year had passed since Sasuke had awoken. The first and primary thing that diverged from the timeline in that year was the Uchiha clan Massacre, which did not occur as remembered by the two time travelers. Uchiha Hikaru had turned in the Uchiha rebels, who were plotting to overthrow the Hidden Village, to the Hokage and claimed the Uchiha clan Head position. The traitors were publically executed. The former Uchiha clan's sons, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi, and his wife, Uchiha Mikoto, along with their sole supporter, Uchiha Shisui, became the outcasts of the Uchiha clan. They lost their home, their wealth and many of their clan's privileges. They would have denied Itachi and Sasuke their positions as Ninja, had not Itachi already gained quiet the powerful reputation as an ANBU captain and secretly possessed the Kin Sharingan.

_The Kin Sharingan or Golden Sharingan, which was golden in color opposed to the common red coloration, had two extra evolutions. The fourth tome allowed the wielder to control and manipulate Kin Enton (Golden blaze), while the fifth tome tracked heat signature and picked up heat residue. While, not as versatile as the Gokage Sharingan it could be used with the deadly precision. _

They could not deny Sasuke a position as a Shinobi since he had awakened the long sought after Gokage Sharingan. However, much to, all three, boys anger they had sealed Mikoto's Sharingan and forced her to find work as a civilian, which with her reputation was near impossible to gain employment. Mikoto had cried often in the dead of night for the loss of her ability to provide for her sons and their fifteen years old cousin, Uchiha Shisui.

Kurama had discovered the Uzumaki bloodline limit shortly after his birth. He had been trained extensively in it before the fall of Uzushiogakure no Sato. He had furthered the abilities of the bloodline limit, Eien chakra, than any of his clansmen had been capable of. After Naruto had awoken, Kurama had begun the child in the rigid regiment to master his Eien chakra.

_The first and primary ability of Eien Chakra was the ability to solidify and layer chakra. Its second ability, was the ability to form solid weapons from their chakra. A Master of the Eien Chakra could even add an element to the weapons. However its most dangerous ability was its Genjutsu capabilities. Its Genjutsu capabilities surrounded a similar technique known as Mangekyo Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, in that it affected the opponents' perception and rationality. Additionally it also builds complex illusionary realities. Those with the capabilities of Eien Chakra are highly in tuned with Senjutsu and are Chakra sensors._

Naruto had quickly advanced through the levels and his abilities with his bloodline limit eclipsed those of his Nii-san, Kurama. Sasuke and Naruto also trained religiously together and together mastered the use of a Katana. Though Naruto with the short-term experience of the Shinigami surpassed Sasuke in the art. They sparred constantly, often drawing in Naruto's god-siblings who were pursuing a career in the Ninja forces. They had also entered the academy early and would be graduating two years early by their estimated standards.

**October 31, 1990 – 10:31 am**

**Police Headquarters **

**_London, England _**

_The private invitation to an art gallery viewing arrived at the McKinley household one early morning in April. It was written elegantly in gold embossment and on creamy-white paper. It was a gallery show casing a recent and famous newcomer on the art scene, one Johan Beckstein. The man, a recluse, was well known for his brilliant artwork that hid meanings within the paint tailored to specific individuals, always invited to the viewings. These hidden messages always provoked extreme emotions. So, of course, the McKinley family had accepted the invitation. _

_The McKinley family was an egocentric family. The head of the family, Lukas McKinley came from old money and was married for it. His wife Ella McKinley nee McGraw, was a buxom dark-auburn haired beauty with watery blue-eyes. The woman was not overtly intelligent, but she was cunning and greedy. She knew how to flaunt her looks and knowledge for her betterment and the betterment of her family. Their oldest child, William Luke McKinley, was an intelligent and powerful politician, while his younger sister, Catherine Ella McKinley was a socialite planning her own marriage to a powerful, wealthy and influential man. The black sheep of the family was the classically beautiful, talented and artist Josephine Elaine McKinley who wanted no part of their family. Their youngest child and second son in the family, who would've been eighteen this year had his car not plunged into the ocean two years ago, was Elliot John McKinley. _

_The invitation had indicated that the date was October 31 at 9:30pm and the place was the Payton Art Gallery. So, one chilly October evening, the McKinley family were met at the Payton Art Galley by several couples. There were the Dawson family, the notorious Grey family, Amelia Rosewood and the Greene family, and more "nameless simpletons," Ella whispered to her husband, naming the few of importance. _

_Ella was dressed in a beautiful crimson backless gown, which was made of silk. The dress had a red bodice-like front with black ribbons. Her gorgeous dark-auburn hair hung loose and her lovely blue eyes were surrounded by smoky eyeliner. Her husband was dressed in a classic Black tux with a black tie, her son William was dressed similarly. Catherine was dressed gorgeously in sea-foam green dress with thin shoulder-straps and decorated with off-white ribbons and silver-white stones and seashells. Her cinnamon-brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun held back with a decorative clasp made of pearls and she wore a pearl necklace. Her handsome fiancé escorted her. Josephine, fondly known as Jo, had refused to attend preferring the unappreciated underground art scenes, rather than these trumped up venues. _

_The doors opened with a dramatic bang as the personnel stepped through to hold open the doors. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Paul Payton," said a small and tubby man dressed in a black suit and sweating heavily, "Please enter, just this way." The man said gesturing to the doors of Payton Art Gallery. The group twittered sourly before entering. William hung back and was the last to enter as the doors shut behind him. Mr. Payton didn't reenter. A little girl in a frilly pink dress skittered around William's legs before disappearing into the crowd. _

_The period theme of this gallery viewing was intriguing and fascinating as the group continued through the endless corridors. However, within thirty minutes the little girl, Sarah, had lost interest in the artwork and was darting further into the gallery her older brother following her exasperatedly. Upon reaching a small alcove the little girl found a dingy old fridge. She curious opened the door, her eyes falling onto the contents and she screamed!_

_Her brother rounded the corridor just in time to see the contents of the fridge before the door swung shut, he turned and puked. The fridge was filled with human body parts, meticulously sorted into plastic baggies and labeled in black marker. "Someone call the police," William called, following the two children into the room and dragging them out. _

_"__What happened?" "What's going on?" "What the hell?"_

_The lights went out. Black-lights illuminated the artwork, distorting it. Ella stared in sick horror at the picture of her son, Elliot, being brutally tortured among the pictures of strangers and posed. No not strangers, each of the present guest were missing a family member to an accident. She suddenly realized. The Dawson family's three years old daughter and Amelia Rosewood's husband also decorated the paintings. She threw up in a corner and when the shock had passed, she and several guests fled the building. Her husband dialed the police grimly._

Detective Regulus Black read through the files on the serial killer recently named "The Still Life Artist". Events such as he had just read had reoccurred six more times in the last decade and each time becoming more and more gruesome. The police and the National Crime Agency and MI15, where at a loss. They had reluctantly turned to the eccentric and genius police detective, Regulus Black, as ordered by the Queen. Regulus had always been a step ahead of them and was not above suspicion, but the Queen had cleared him of any charges rather angrily. Rumors had it that Regulus Black was a secret agent of some unknown division. When approached about this theory, Regulus had laughed himself sick.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(0) MundaneMuggle **– A Human born without Magic or any Magical relation, incapable of any magic  
><strong>(1) Squib –<strong> An Individual born to a Magical Family, having an extremely small magical core and no outwards connection with their magic – incapable of using a Magical Foci (Example: a wand) or performing Wandless Magic, although they can brew certain potions that are too dangerous for most magic users to brew. They are also proficient at performing Occlumency to protect their minds as they had a natural sense of their mental manifestation plane  
><strong>(2) Magistrate<strong> – called an exorcist, priests or monks by Muggles, a Magistrate's only ability is to sense malicious spirits and demons through a means of ESP and empathy. Some even possesses mild retro-cognition abilities (to see past events). They learn skills to banish them either as priests, Onmyo Magistrates, Shinto priestesses or Buddhist monks. They are incapable of performing more complex magic, although they are magically aware. When identified they are sworn to secrecy about Magic by their mentors and witnessed by a religious officiate to prevent war. Their usual magical foci is a Baculus Staff.  
><strong>(3) Mystic<strong> – A mystic is an individual with psychic abilities such as telepathy, empathy, clairvoyance, astral projection, mild precognition, tactile retro-cognition, telekinesis, and the rarest pyrokinesis. They do not use foci and are incapable of using any other forms of magic.  
><strong>(4-A) Wiccan<strong> – A Wiccan is an individual who uses Nature and natural Magic to perform certain forms of magic without a Foci, they can also use some psychic abilities, although they need Astrological events or Nature Mediums to boost their magical ability to perform some of their more powerful spells.  
><strong>(4-B) AstrologistShaman/Medium **– is an individual controlled by their magical element. They devote their lives to the study and practice of their skills as a form of Seers or magical Mediums. Astrologists are controlled by divine magic, Shaman are controlled by natural magic (nature), while Mediums are dependent on Psychic energy produced by Natural Death. They are highly attuned to their elements, thus allowing them unique perspectives. For example, Mediums are good judges of health and the progression of sickness, while Shaman often called Hermits by Muggle Society can sense Natural life and energy in all beings.  
><strong>(5) Hedge WitchHedge Wizard **– A Hedge wizard or Witch is capable of the easiest spells, but are incapable of performing further advanced magic. They are often ostracized and belittled by magical society. They are extremely dependent on a Foci to cast any sort of Magic.  
><strong>(6) WitchWizard** – A witch or wizard is capable of studied magic, such as Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, inactive Runes, Arithmancy, minor healing spells and ritualistic magic, although ritual magic has been labeled Dark Magic and banned in several European Countries. Wizards and Witches are also solely dependent on a Magical foci.  
><strong>(7) Master WizardMaster Witch** – The main difference between a Master Wizard/Master Witch and Wizard/Witch, is the Wizard or Witch's inability to specialize in a magical study. These individuals cannot further their studies and can only depend of generalized magic. Whereas a Master witch or wizard is capable of wards, the Dark Arts, curse breaking, spell crafting and advanced healing. They must use a magical foci.  
><strong>(8) Grand WizardGrand Witch **– A Grand Wizard or Witch can perform generalized magic, wards, curse breaking, spell crafting and advanced healing, unlike the lower classes, a grand wizard or grand witch can become an animagus and use a limited amount of magic without a foci.  
><strong>(9) Warlock<strong> – A Warlock has more advanced abilities with magic without a foci, although they cannot do more powerful magic without a wand or staff. They are also limited to general magic and other studied magic. **  
><strong>**(10) Master Warlock** – A Master Warlock only has an increase in magical ability, allowing them to perform spells longer and possess far more endurance and stamina.  
><strong>(11) Grand Warlock<strong> – A Grand Warlock, while only a touch more powerful than a Master Warlock, can perform more spells without a magical foci, they are also adept at learning magical languages and can cast their magical aura outside of themselves to manipulate emotions (their aura is undetectable and this ability is not well known)  
><strong>(12) ConjurerAlchemist** – A Conjurer and Alchemist is essentially a Grand Warlock with the ability to conjurer non-sentient things and/or practice alchemy. They are only slightly more powerful than a Grand Warlock.  
><strong>(13) SorcererSorceress **– A Sorcerer/Sorceress has the ability to perform generalized magic, studied magic, Wiccan Magic, the dark arts, wards, healing, Animagus transformation, curse breaking, spell crafting, and psychic abilities. A Sorcerer or Sorceress can also have seer abilities  
><strong>(14) Master SorcererMaster Sorceress** – The difference between a Sorcerer and Sorceress and a Master Sorcerer and Sorceress is their ability to perform more spells without a magical foci  
><strong>(15) Grand SorcererGrand Sorceress** – The differences between a Master Sorcerer and Sorceress and a Grand Sorcerer and Sorceress is their ability to perform more spells without a magical foci and that they have reached the ability, although limited, beyond generalized and learned magic. A Grand Sorcerer and Sorceress is capable of advanced ritual magic, shadow magic and blood magic.  
><strong>(16) EnchanterEnchantress **– An enchanter/enchantress specializes not only in studied magic and general magic, but their special ability is in animation magic, runic magic, sentience magic, and permanent charms. They are also quite talented in blood magic, Shadow magic, and transmutation.  
><strong>(17) Master EnchanterMaster Enchantress** – The main difference between an Enchanter and enchantress and a Master Enchanter and Enchantress is not dependent on a magical foci at all. It does not even amplify their magic.  
><strong>(18) Grand EnchanterGrand Enchantress** – The only difference between a Master Enchanter and Enchantress and a Grand Enchanter and Enchantress is that the Grand Enchanter and Enchantress has a larger magical core.  
><strong>(19) Mage Novice<strong> – A Magic novice is capable of every and any magic with only one limitation, they must use a magical foci for Spell of Power, a rare branch of old magic only a Mage can use  
><strong>(20) Mage Apprentice<strong> – A Mage Apprentice is more of a title than a level of power, they are dependent on a foci until their graduate as a Mage, while learning to harness their massive magical powers  
><strong>(21) Mage<strong> – A Mage is the most powerful magic user, their imagination is the limit

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed. Please review. <em>**


	2. Chapter One

**The Dark Hourglass**

_**Volume One of the Prince of Crows Series**_

_Created by Merula Aeolus, Love-is-Cyanide, JuCaos, and uoduck _

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the Harry Potter series, the Naruto series or the Bleach series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Genres: **Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance

**Dark Hourglass, **_**Volume One of the Prince of Crows Series**_

Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. More inside. Extreme – AU. Time and Dimension Travel. OOC. OC(s). Naruto and Sasuke awaken their memories of their past lives and set about making a better future for the elemental nations, while discovering the changes their presences have wrought on this world. After the birth of his heir, Haku, Sirius discovers the hidden Black bloodline heritage, hidden from their family for generations and with his two trustworthy blood relatives he immerses himself in Gray-Pureblood culture. Neville Longbottom is named the boy-who-lived in the tragedy that stole his parents' lives via Grindelwald's wand. The orphaned son of Lillian and James Potter, Hadrian Jamison Potter, is left in the custody of his three surviving grandparents and three godparents. His family is noticeable concerned when Hadrian accepts an invitation to the prestigious, secretive, dangerous and high exclusive Magical School, Umbra Academia, in the Ether Realm. Meanwhile, Detective R. Black works the high profile Serial Murder case in England for the crown.

**Main Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimura Haku**, **Uchiha Sasuke/Nara Shikamaru/Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Andre Schwartz/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Potter

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Gaara/Hyuga Neji/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Fujiwari Yagura/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Sirius Black/Auberon Malfoy/Uzuki Yugao, Momochi Zabuza/Tsukino "Shiro" Kohaku, Severus Prince/Kato Shizune, Blaise Zabini/Gillian Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Ming Li, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Remus Lupin/Sebastian Noir/Jonathan Hale, Lucius Malfoy/Senju Tsunade, Gellert Grindelwald/Xanatos/Narcissa Black, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Charlie Weasley/Temari, Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour/Daphne Greengrass, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Kurama/Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Setsuna/Yamanka Ino, Shibata Sora/Yagami Mayumi, Rock Lee/Tsuruoka Tatsuki, Regulus Black/Umino Iruka, Rabastan LeStrange/Senju Raiko, Caelum Grim/Senju Raimei, Auric Ishtar/Kankuro/Leila Rowan, Numair Angelo/Luna Lovegood, Zane Zabini/Hannah Abbott, Indigo Kensington/Su Li, Johannas Faustus/Ming Li, Kale Bones/Raven Prewitt, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Mikael Lyle, Gideon Prewitt/Brigitte Malfoy, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black, Ignatius Prewitt/Lucretia Black, Peter Pettigrew/Molly Prewitt, Audric Malfoy/Lysander LeStrange, Lucien Malfoy/Atlanta Black, Jesse Diggory/Laurus Lovegood, Francis Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Silas Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Arluin Prince/Emeric Gruis and Armand Prince/Karin

**Character Note: **The Yagura mentioned in the Konohagakure teams is not the Jinchuriki/Mizukage Yagura. This Yagura is featured in the Naruto anime episode 195, in which foreign Shinobi knocked him unconscious and stole his identity to get to Maito Gai. It was a filler episode. He is a year older than Naruto in my story.

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Flashbacks & Written-Words / "_**Blah" **_– Parseltongue / "**Blah"** – Grim-tongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book 01: <strong>The Coming Storm

**Chapter One:** Changing Fate

* * *

><p><strong>July 20, 1991 – 9:23 am<strong>

**Potter-Black Estates**

_**Rethel, France**_

Hadrian and his family were seated at the dining room table in the Potter manor, going through the school acceptance letters. Hadrian picked up on with peculiar green script and a red wax seal depicting a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake. He opened it hesitantly.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Hadrian quickly crumpled up the invitation and threw it into the pile of Schools he had deemed unacceptable. After, what Sirius his godfather had confessed to him about the events pertaining to his mother's death, Hadrian had begun to hate Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. He hated them with an unquenchable and cold rage. His hate was so cold and calculating, that coupled with his immense magical core and intense intelligence, would make him a rather frightening adversary. Hadrian's fingers brushed against another letter… it was in a red envelope, but unlike the vivid red of a Howler, this was a blood-red. On the parchment in black ink was a practical address – "Hadrian Jamison Potter, The Potter Manor, Rethel, France." On the back was a gold wax seal inscribed with Rose made of orange-gold wax and a blue-gold phoenix. Hadrian broke the seal.

**UMBRA ACADEMIA, SCHOOL of LOST MAGICS of the ETHER REALM**

Headmistress: Adele Knowles (Red War Mage and Spell Crafter Adept)

_**Dear Mr. H. Potter,**_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Umbra Academia, School of Lost Magics of the Ether realm. Please find the additional information in the envelope and read it carefully. Once you've accepted our invitation, there is no backing out. We only choose students on the basis of their own merit. Among our ranks you will find individuals with large magical cores of varied magical capabilities along with those with quick minds and innovation and creativity. Our graduates choose occupations to the betterment of their respective communities, whether it is in shade, shadow or blinding light. Our School motto; Noblesse Oblige. _

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

**Constantine Hawthorne-Hale**

**Deputy Headmaster**

Hadrian quickly pulled out the other papers. Noblesse Oblige was a term Hadrian strongly believed it.

**UMBRA ACADEMIA, SCHOOL of LOST MAGICS of the ETHER REALM**

**Electives and Core Curriculum **

Headmistress: Adele Knowles (Red War Mage and Spell Crafter Adept)

Deputy Headmaster: Constantine Hawthorne-Hale (Light Necromancer Adept and Runes Master)

**1.0 Introduction**

**1.1 Rules**

**1.2 Acceptance Form**

**1.3 Transportation**

**1.4 Arrival Week**

1.4.1 Room Assignments / 1.4.2 Testing Week / 1.4.3 Class Scheduling / 1.4.4 School Supplies

**2.0 Classes**

**2.1 Required Classes According to Species**

2.1.1 Humans / 2.1.2 Human Hybrids / 2.1.3 Vampires / 2.1.4 Werewolves / 2.1.5 Elementalists / 2.1.6 Elves / 2.1.7 Daemons / 2.1.8 Shifters / 2.1.9 Winged Fae / 2.1.10 Nymphs

**2.2 Electives**

**2.3 Prerequisite Electives **

**2.4 Class Index**

2.4.1 Potions / 2.4.2 Transfiguration / 2.4.3 Charms / 2.4.4 Herbology / 2.4.5 Defense and Offense Magic / 2.4.6 Dark Arts / 2.4.7 Weapons and Physical Conditioning / 2.4.8 History / 2.4.9 Runes and Charter Marks / 2.4.10 Healing / 2.4.11 Summoning / 2.4.12 Death Magic / 2.4.13 Arithmancy / 2.4.14 Wandless Magic / 2.4.15 Mind Magic / 2.4.16 Blood Magic / 2.4.17 Transportation / 2.4.18 Languages / 2.4.19 Alchemy / 2.4.20 Wards / 2.4.21 Sigils and Glyphs / 2.4.22 Gate Magics / 2.4.23 Natural Magics / 2.4.24 Warping Magics / 2.4.25 Musical Magic and Ink Magic / 2.4.26 Enchanting and Magical Constructs / 2.4.27 Spell Crafting / 2.4.28 Time Magic / 2.4.29 Living Magic / 2.4.30 Animation Magic

**1.0 Introduction **

_Umbra Academia is a prestigious magical school settled in the Neutral Territory of the Ether Realm. This school accepts only the most powerful and intelligent students with active or latent magical talents, signified by their magical signature. It is invitation only. It accepts students of a number of dark and light orient species. It is also known for its outrageously powerful and talented magic users it produces, but only half of its students graduate._

_This school is a fourteen years school beginning at the age of eleven and ending at twenty-five years old. The school uses a time dilation field, so while one years has passed outside, two have passed within the school. Holidays occur only once every two years. The Prerequisite Electives are determined by the capability and talent to utilize the magical skill. _

Hadrian worried his bottom lip between his teeth. _Although this school provide an array of opportunities it was dangerous… was he willing to risk his life for the sake of an education? Yes._ He finally decided, continuing passed the rules and onto the Arrival Week.

**1.4 Arrival Week**

_The School year begins on August 25 in the year of 1991. You will arrive on a Sunday and sorted into covens depending on magical compatibility and varied personalities. There are usually between two to twelve covens in a year. Unlike in traditional schools, at Umbra your coven is your support. If you're failing a class you can only receive assistance from your coven, if you're struggling with emotional issues you can only receive support from your coven. You will pass with your coven or fail with your coven. We take this matter very seriously. Additionally the laws of the school fall to the Covens. No rules will be enforced by the staff, sans the enrollment agreement. _

_**1.4.1 Room Assignments**_

_Dorms are assigned by coven. A coven will be placed into a dorm, which share the same common room and private study hall. Males and female are assigned different rooms. Every individual will be assigned their own room and bathroom. The access to the dorm is only allowed to be shared among the coven. The coven's dorm's location is place under the Fidelius with one secret keeper. The Secret keeper chosen will be extensively tested for ability to hold this responsibility before being placed under the spell. Your dorm is your sanctuary._

_**1.4.2 Testing Week**_

_Testing Week is to test for the abilities you may possess in order to attend a prerequisite class. Elective are required to attend in your first school year. However, prerequisite classes and electives will be signed up for during the first week. You must decide your electives for two years prior to the education. So first year, you will choose your electives for first and second year, and in third year during Arrival Week you can choose you electives for third and fourth year…Etc._

Hadrian continued onwards until he reached the classes.

**2.1.1 Human Core Classes: **Charms, Resonance, Potions, Transfiguration, Conditioning/Weapons, History and Geography, Wandless Magic, Defense and Offense Magic

**2.2 Open Elective Classes:** Medicinal Potions, Live Transfiguration, Conjuring, Animation Magic, Herbology, Realm History, Social Customs, Languages, Magical Transportation, Magical Laws and Governments, Heritage, Wand Magic, Wards, Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Creatures, Astrology, Magical Constructs, Ink Magic, Instinct Magic, Numerology, Musical Magic, Ritual Magic, Tide Magic, Healing, Death Magic, Enchanting, Dark Necromancy, Animagus Transformation, Hunter Principles and Astronomy

**2.3 Prerequisite Elective Classes:** Transmutation, Weapons Forging, Channeling, Wand Making, Dueling Wards, Mind Arts, Runic Magic, Gathering, Glyphs, Evocation, Spell Crafting, Karma Magic, Mirror Magic, Moonlight Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Familiar Magic, Charter Magic, Illusions, Nature manipulation, Weather manipulation, Natural Matrixes, Onmyou Mage Practices, Paranormal Matrixes, Shadow Magic, Sex Magic, Summoning Magic, Supernatural Matrixes, Time Magic, Soul Magic, Blood Magic, Family Blood Magic, Historical Blood Magic, Bone Magic, Ancient Magic, Terraforming Magic, Ba and Ka Resonance Magic, Dimension Magic, Light Necromancy, Shamanism, and Purification Magic

Hadrian paused, glancing over all the other opened invitations before decisively walking up to his grandparents. "Grandmamma, Grandmother and Grandfather, I've decided to attend Umbra Academia."

Chaos ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>July 20, 1991 – 9:23 am<strong>

**Schwartz Estates**

_**Berlin, Germany**_

His name was Andre Benedict Arluin Schwartz. However, he hadn't always known himself as Andre. Once upon a time his name had been Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. an orphan of Cole's orphanage. However, when he was six years old in April 1976, Andre was abducted in the middle of the night, by what he would later discovers was the goblin species, and handed over like a bloody parcel to his biological grandparents, Ludwig Schwartz and Antoinette Schwartz. It was his grandparents who explained everything to him.

"_Who the hell are you?" the six-years-old boy snarled at the elderly couple seated on the love-seat._

"_Sit." The man commanded. His words had power and Tom instinctively sat in the winged-back chair before what he felt was a superior predator. The old man rose to his feet, striding gracefully to the boy's side, "I will not permit my grandson to act like an uncouth muggle." He said with a heavy accent. _

"_Grandson?" Tom whispered, his genius mind quickly connecting the pieces, "Then you're my grandparents? Why did you leave me in an orphanage? Where am I? What the hell do you want with me? And what the fuck is a Muggle?" The boy demanded._

"_Silence, boy," the boy's mouth snapped closed, "Yes, we are your grandparents. However, we never left you in an orphanage. Shortly after you were born, your parents, my son and daughter-in-law were murdered and you were kidnapped. We have reason to believe that the murderer wanted you. We are an old and influential family. With your parents dead and you missing, we were left without an heir. Our line would've become extinct and we would be unable pass down our ancient teaching onto a new generation. However, we got lucky. The goblins, the creatures who brought you here were able to track you down and covertly return you to us."_

"_Goblins?" Tom asked puzzled._

"_Andre… umm… Tom, damn it, love, please explain it to him. You have far more patience than I." The older man asked his wife. The older woman with those cunning and calculating sharp eyes, so much like Tom's own, nodded. _

"_Your legal name isn't Tom Riddle, your name is Andre Benedict Arluin Schwartz, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Schwartz. So, Andre, have you done anything unexplainable when you were scared or angry?"_

_Andre's eyes narrowed, "Yes, I can speak too snakes and make the bullies in the orphanage writhe in pain." _

"_Interesting talents." The woman murmured, "Anyway, in those instances you were using Magic. Magic is very real, as is the Magical world and its many societies hidden around the world. We call ourselves witches and wizards as a general phrase, but we can be ranked and named by own power levels and potential. There are many different studies of magic. Magic is very versatile. Muggles are those individuals without Magic. Muggle-borns are those witches and wizards produced from a Muggle bloodline mixing with a Squib. A squib is an individual born to two magical parents, without magic. Goblins are only one of many magical species. There are dragons, kelpies, harpies, dwarves and so on and so forth." The woman took a breath before continuing._

"_I bet you can make an assumption of what we want of you. However, to clarify and make no misunderstanding, we want nothing from you, but to raise you our heir and grandson. As we know nothing about you we cannot love you as of yet, but someday in the future we hope we can share this emotion among us."_

Twenty-one-years-old Andre studied the heavy text in his lap. He had shoulder-length, chocolate-brown hair and olive-green-brown eyes. His snowy-white skin was unmarred, having no imperfections. He was tall, broad with sinewy muscles and his face was composed of high cheekbones and a strong masculine chin.

Throughout the years, he had come to love his grandparents as they loved him. He had learned from his grandparents that he was the heir to several notable bloodlines including Slytherin and Le Fae from his father, and Ravenclaw, Grindelwald and Blaze from his mother. His Uncle, Gellert Grindelwald, hated his nephew with a passion and there had been several attempts on his life in his youth. That lasted until days after his eleventh birthday, when he purchased his wand in his home country, Germany.

_The wand was made of yew, which was renowned for never choosing mediocre or timid wielders and had power over life and death. He had dual cores, another rare part of wand lore. His cores were Dark Phoenix Feather and Nundu fur, the wand was bonded with his own blood and inscribed with several runes. The old man who had made him his wand had proceeded to suggest that his grandparents have his core measured for future reference. Just as his family was departing the German Magical Shopping Center a raid of Grindelwald's forces arrived and attacked the shoppers, while concentrating their efforts on Andre and his grandparents. His grandmother went down as an unexpected cutting curse mangling her leg._

_Enraged, Andre lifted his wand and funneled a great deal of his power through it as if it were using his wandless magic, which he was so adept at. The want took in his magic and multiplied its effects. Andre with pure intention, no incantation or wand waving involved, proceeded to vaporize every single one of his Uncle's Death Eaters on the spot. Dead silence filled the alley. _

_Distinctive pops filled the Alley. Albus Dumbledore and his forces arrived simultaneously alongside the German Aurors. A confrontation ensued as Dumbledore insisted that Andre be imprisoned for the deaths of the Death Eaters and his magic stripped of him. The Germany Ministry refused as did the general public after hearing first-hand accounts of the little boy's bravery in their newspaper. _

_Dumbledore brought it before the International Confederation of Wizards, the equivalent of the United Nations for the magical populace, which he presided over. However, the ICW dismissed the case since British Aurors were using lethal curses to take down Death Eaters. Dumbledore was publically humiliated and removed from his seat in the ICW. _

_Albus Dumbledore then attempted to provoke Andre into using his magic to showcase how dangerous the boy was by insinuating that his parents deserved their deaths and that wasn't it a travesty that their whole bloodline wasn't killed off. Thankfully before Andre could respond a man's hand clamped down on his shoulder and feelings of peace and contentment filled him. The man snarled something at Dumbledore, who had paled upon seeing the man. Dumbledore fled. _

_The man would introduce himself as Audric Eckstein, Headmaster of Briarwood Academy and apologized profusely for manipulating Andre's emotions. Andre wouldn't accept the apology, instead he chose to thank Audric. Only months later, shortly after Grindelwald's fall, Andre would accept an invitation to Briarwood Academy, a prestigious and highly selective Academy for Dark Wizards and Witches and Dark Creatures, among the thousands of acceptances letters from other Magical Schools._

Andre spent the next five years at Briarwood Academy before graduating early. Andre then apprenticed to several renowned masters in their fields. He studied Mind Magics and the Dark Arts, which (except for the unforgivable trinity) were legal in Europe, outside of Britain. He also studied Wards and Spell Crafting. He gained an Adept status in Mind Magics, the Dark Arts and Spell Crafting. He had earned a Masters status in Wards, which he currently working to improve upon.

* * *

><p><strong>July 28, 1991 – 10:31 am<strong>

**Potter-Black Estates**

_**Rethel, France**_

His family had reluctantly agreed to allow him to attend Umbra Academia. Today, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus would be escorting him to the Ether Realm's premiere shopping district in the neutral territory, a rare honor for magical humans. An official of the Neutral territories in the Ether Realm had stopped by and had given Hadrian two tattoos. The first tattoo an odd half-sun and half-moon colored in silver and black inks was placed on his left wrists over the delicate veins. The other tattoo was invisible to most. It marked him as neutral mage of unaligned magic. It was an Ouroboros done in blue-green ink with silver eyes on his left shoulder-blade.

The first tattoo on his left wrist was portkey to the Ether Realm's shopping district in the neutral territory. A guide would meet them at the gate, a male known as Alaric Golden.

Sirius, Severus and Hadrian were dressed to impress, although in different styles. Sirius wore black satin robes with silver embroidery on the Mandarin Collar and sleeves. The waist was tailored to fit his narrow waist and fall to mid-thigh. The sleeves were loose around his arms. Underneath the black satin robe he wore fitted black suede pants and a white-silk dress-shirt. Severus on the other hand wore similarly cut-robes although they were colored an olive-green and ended just above his ankles. They both their signet rings identifying them as Lords Black and Prince. Hadrian, though, had gone mundane. He wore black fitted pants, a black cotton, long-sleeved shirt and black combat boots on his feet. His long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, unlike his godfathers who wore their hair down. His Potter Lordship ring and the Kadrey Heir ring hung on a chain around his neck which he wore under his shirt.

"Are you ready?" Hadrian asked eagerly. The two adults nodded silently, enjoying Hadrian's enthusiasm. "Alright, grab hold of me," the preteen instructed. Two hands clasped his shoulders, Hadrian then mentally chanted the incantation. They disappeared silently.

**July 28, 1991 – 10:32 am**

**Midnight Alley**

_**Neutral Territory, Ether Realm**_

Alaric Golden stood calmly at the transportation point, which his newest student, Hadrian Potter was designated to meet him. Golden eyes, hereditary to his clan, were fixed expectantly on the point as he leaned against the brick wall. Alaric's brilliant-red hair reached his shoulders in messy spikes and was tied back into a low ponytail. One elongated incisor protruded over his lower lip. Alaric was a Daemon, part fire demon and part human. His left ear was pierced a number of times. He was dressed casually in a black t-shirt that molded to muscular chest perfectly. His wore worn black-leather pants and tall black boots. His hands were encased in fingerless black gloves. Over it all he wore a black trench coat. The transportation point ignited with gold light searing a pathway over the runes.

The light died down revealing three humans… well perhaps not three humans, one human and two human hybrids if his sensitive sense of smell was any indication. The child, his newest student was quite beautiful, while the two men who grasped his shoulders were quite handsome. The hybrid human stepped forward to greet him, "Hello, I am Severus Prince, second godfather of Hadrian Potter. Are you Professor Alaric Golden?" the man asked in a deep baritone that sent shivers of pleasure up Alaric's spine.

"I would be Professor Golden," the daemon confirmed, "I will be escorting you get your basic materials. However, there has been some misunderstanding." The man said.

"And that would be?" Severus asked calmly, as Sirius's hand clenched on Hadrian's shoulder.

"I was unaware that Hadrian Potter is a human-hybrid, you wizards would call his ability a Creature Inheritance. However, unlike a Grand Warlock or below, the power that Hadrian contains as a mage makes his latent creature blood prominent on his sixteenth birthday physically, but magically he will possess two cores. His first core will be similar to that of a human magic practitioner, while his second core will be purely creature magic. Also, in addition, you Lord Prince also possess a bound creature inheritance. We need to take a blood test for Hadrian to determine which core classes he must be enrolled in."

"Very well," Sirius agreed, "Lead the way."

"And you are?" Alaric asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, I am Sirius Black, Hadrian's first godfather and Severus's cousin." Sirius answered.

"Lord Black?" Alaric asked curiously, Sirius nodded.

"It has been a while since one of your esteemed bloodline entered the Ether realm. I believe it was shortly after your noble heritage was marred by that black magic practitioner." Alaric said.

"Yes, well it is something I am working to rectify, as I and Severus are Gray Sorcerers, my sister Atlanta Black is a Gray Enchantress. Despite his grandmother's heritage, Hadrian, who also carries Black blood, has neutral magic." Sirius answered, slightly perplexed.

"Well that is to be expected, the Potter bloodline is notoriously Light magic practitioners, the Kadrey line are dark magic practitioners' bloodline, while the Black bloodlines is Gray Magic practitioners' bloodline. Due to these variables mixing, Hadrian has the choice of his magical leanings, during his Bloodline inheritance on his fifteenth birthday he must declare a magical type be it dark, light or gray magic." The three nodded in understanding. "Alright just this way." Alaric instructed, leading the group of three out of the transportation point in a private nook of the Alley. Hadrian's eyes widened at the diversity of the people in the alley. A vampire of inhuman, statuesque beauty, holding an umbrella over his head spoke calmly with an amber-eyed female werewolf. A male Veela laughed over a joke shared with his friend, a Shadow Elf. Hadrian's eyes focused on the shops shortly after cataloguing the various species in the alley at this hour.

The shops were just as diverse. The architecture was unique with white stone gothic buildings with Asian influences covered in plant life and the roots of massive trees. Of course, there were typical stores; such a different books stores, apothecaries, clothing stores, two wand crafters and many restaurants and cafes. However, there were also weapons smithies, raw metals, metals and rocks for enchanting for sale, ward stones, pensives and enchanted amulets and jewelry.

Professor Golden led the group to a bank, while not as ostentatious as Gringotts, it was never the less impressive. Towering five stories tall, it was the tallest building on the main street, made of white stone shadowed by leafy growth. Its architecture was a mixture of gothic and Asian influences. Alaric led the group up to the front doors of the bank entitled "Ether Realm Banking of the Neutral Territories". Lined up in an intimidating row were the Bank guards – a motely group of nicely dressed, in white collared-dress shirts and black slacks, werewolves and Daemons. The tellers of the bank were a mixture of vampires and Daemons. Professor Golden approached a handsome vampire teller and waited to be acknowledged. "Hello," the vampire greeted, "How may I help you, Professor?"

"This," Alaric said gesturing Hadrian to step forward, "Is one of our newest students. He's enrolled as a human, but as you can probably detect he is a human-hybrid. We need a blood test done before we begin purchasing supplies for him."

"One moment," the vampire said, before calling out "Onyx, please escort Professor Golden and his newest student, along with his?" The vampire began, before sniffing deeply, "Relatives, to Master Sanguine's office for a hereditary test." The Daemon with long silver hair and piercing black eyes and nodded, before bowing low Professor Golden and then to Hadrian.

"Right this way, Professor Golden and little student." The man instructed in a deep baritone. As they followed him through twisting hallways, Hadrian asked softly.

"Excuse me sir," Hadrian said addressing Onyx, "But why did you bow to me? I have done nothing to earn your respect?" The boy asked puzzled.

Onyx paused, before answering, "Attending Umbra Academia is great honor for those of power and since the school is so selective it is rare for a human-hybrid to attend. So, I hope to earn your good favor."

"Don't," Hadrian spoke sharply, "I am a child and I have not earned your respect of my own merit. Allow me to earn your respect and friendship first before you even consider bowing to me. I refuse to take advantage of my noble titles on earth, I want nothing to do with that sort of egotistical pompous behavior here in the Ether realm. You're an equal. Someday I would hope you would consider me a friend or acquaintance."

Onyx paused in his steps, shocked by this human-raised hybrid's modesty and humbleness. Professor Golden was likewise impressed. "You've just earned my respect, little human." The daemon whispered too low for human ears, hybrid or not to pick up, but Alaric Golden heard him. Golden quirked a smile, seems like his student was off to an interesting start.

Onyx knocked firmly on a narrow wooden door. "Enter," a gravelly voice called. Onyx pushed open the door and stepped in, Professor Golden and Hadrian followed immediately, followed by a hesitant Sirius and Severus. The oldest vampire Sirius or Severus had ever seen, sat behind a massive onyx wood desk in a red velvet winged-back chair. Waves of dark power, his aura, crashed down on them nearly bringing them to their knees. Onyx, Hadrian and Professor Golden were unaffected for some unknown reason. Immediately the aura receded allowing Sirius and Severus too remain standing on unsteady limbs. "Ah, one human, two human-hybrids, and two Daemons – our own Professor Golden and Onyx." The vampire intoned. "Take a seat," the vampire intoned, winged-back chairs appeared behind them knocking all, but Onyx, onto their seats and then pulled forward to the edge of his desk over the black marble floor, as if pulled forward magnetically. Onyx bowed before departing, shutting the door behind him. "What can I do for you today?" Master Sanguine asked in monotone.

Professor Golden spoke for them, "Our newest student Hadrian needs a hereditary test. Our school assumed he was human, I was surprised to discover he is a human-hybrid."

"Hmm… what bloodline is his father from."

"His full name is Hadrian Jamison Potter, these are his godfathers Severus Prince and Sirius Black."

"Ah," Master Sanguine said, "The Potter line has notoriously avoided breeding with magical creatures, although if I recall correctly the Black bloodline used to, but abstained from it some generations in the past. The Prince line however, is most notable for producing human-hybrids. What of Lord Potter's carrier then?"

"A Lillian Potter nee Evans-Kadrey." Professor Golden answered.

"The Kadrey line hasn't bred with magical creatures for several generations and I am unfamiliar with the Evans line…" Master Sanguine murmured.

"My grandfather, Henry Evans is a half-blood Squib, his father and my great grandfather was Lord Hayden Carbone and my Great Grandmother was the Muggle-born Cynthia Carbone nee Summer." Hadrian answered.

"Ah, well that makes sense, the Carbone bloodline have continued to mate with magical creatures for many generations. Hmm… this should prove an interesting bloodline test." Master Sanguine said. He took out a parchment and a golden dagger. "Drip, three drops of blood on the parchment before you." He instructed Hadrian. Hadrian pricked his finger and allowed three drops of blood to fall on the parchment in front of him. As words began to appear on the parchment, Master Sanguine snatched it up before anyone else could see it.

**ǀ ****Name:** Hadrian Jamison Potter **ǀ Birthdate:** 7.31.1980 **ǀ Blood: **Pureblood **ǀ Father: **James Charlus Potter (Deceased) **ǀ Mother: **Lilian Marie Kadrey-Evans (Deceased) **ǀ Inheritance: **Lord Potter (Paternal), Lord Peverell (Paternal), Heir to the Black Lordship (Magically Adopted), Lord Kadrey (Maternal), Duke Gryffindor (paternal), Lord Carbone (Maternal), Third-in-line to inherit the Wynterwood Lordship (Maternal) and Heir to the Briarwood Line (Maternal) **ǀ Creature Bloods:** Elementalist, Vampire (latent), Incubus and Forest Elf **ǀ** **Potential Mates: **Unknown (2) **ǀ Spouses: **None **ǀ **

Master Sanguine's eyes widened, "Oh my, isn't this very interesting." He said placing the parchment down before Professor Golden and Hadrian. Sirius and Severus leaned in to look. "Your Muggle-born great-grandmother wasn't a muggle-born at all. In fact she was the child of two esteemed nobles, Lord Stefan Briarwood and her carrier Sir Jackson Wynterwood. Jackson died in defense of his daughter who was kidnapped that same night. The blame was laid upon their guardians, a notable Daemon bloodline, for being unable to protect carrier and child. The child, Brigitte Briarwood, a hybrid Forest Elf and Elementalist was minor nobility. Having her descent alive and well in the Ether realm would certain change some things. Wouldn't you say Alaric Golden?" Hadrian's eyes turned to his Professor, who was staring at him with unnerving intensity and something akin to hope.

"Hadrian," Professor Golden said, clearing his throat several times and blinking away tears, "My family, the Golden bloodline were the guardians of which Master Sanguine spoke of. We've been cursed by your ancestor, Lord Briarwood, your great-great grandfather, in his grief. He tried to remove the curse, but incidentally it can only be removed by a descendant of Brigitte. For years we searched for her, but all was in vain. I would like to pledge myself to your service. It has always been an honor to support the Wynterwood Bloodline. Though I must plead with you for the lives of my brothers and sisters to lift the curse."

"I… I would like to do so, although there is no need for you to be in my service. You are a Professor after all and can hardly be watching and guarding over me constantly. What is your curse and how do I break it?" Hadrian asked softly.

"The curse is a wasting illness which usually strikes when we go into heat. I am the youngest of my brood and have never gone into heat. Two of my sisters had already died. Only by marrying humans are we able to have a single child before dying. I fear for my niece and nephew as well. My brother, Lord Golden is stronger than most, but has been on his death bed for a long time. To break the curse," the man flushed embarrassedly, "you must draw my blood by biting me on my lips, consumed my blood, then say _'Blood of my Guardians I release you from thy curse, lay blame nowhere, but at those who are at fault_." Before Sirius or Severus could protest, Hadrian's lips were firmly on Alaric's, Alaric shivered in pleasure as the boy bit his lip drawing blood and pulled away licking his lips clean of blood.

"Blood of my Guardians I release you from thy curse, lay blame nowhere, but at those who are at fault." A bright golden light surrounded Alaric and Hadrian, their eyes met and in this light Alaric kissed Hadrian out of happiness. When the light disappeared Hadrian was cradled in Alaric's arms slightly groggy.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Master Sanguine murmured, he waved Sirius and Severus black to their seats, "Lord Hadrian is fine, although I would have his aura tested at some point to check his magical talents, but then again, they will do this at Umbra. I would also like to pen a letter to Lord Briarwood, I believe it is his right to know his descendant is alive." Sirius and Severus reluctantly nodded, "As for the whole guarding and watching," the vampire said speaking to Hadrian, "you won't have a choice. It's by magic's creed that the Golden bloodline do so. They can become overly protective and possessive if you do not allow them to do their duties as is the nature of Fire demons."

Sometime later the group had left the bank converting Hadrian's school vault into the Ether realm's currency. Alaric sat protectively near Hadrian as they sat a small café. They were selecting courses for Hadrian as Core classes and as elective courses. Severus and Sirius felt a great deal better about Umbra Academia with Hadrian under Alaric's watch, but at the same time they were a little uncomfortable with this culture shock – whole families were not "guardians" to other magical families in Britain. They had insisted the Alaric visit often to familiarize himself with their family and Hadrian. Alaric promised he would once he spoke with the Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster.

"Alright, since you have active Elementalist blood, Incubus Blood and Forest Elf blood, your core classes should be –Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Conditioning/Weapons, History and Geography, Wandless Magic, Defense and Offense Magic and Elemental manipulation. These Core classes are mandatory for the first six years. Additionally I would selected the following electives – Realm History, Social Customs, Languages, Magical Transportation, Magical Laws and Governments, Heritage, Wards, Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Constructs, Instinct Magic, Tide Magic, Healing, Animagus Transformation, Hunter Principles and Astronomy. If you'd like I am pretty sure you would be qualified for Channeling, Mind Arts, Runic Magic, Glyphs, Mirror Magic, Moonlight Magic, Familiar Magic, Charter Magic, Illusions, Nature manipulation, Weather manipulation, Natural Matrixes, Sex Magic, Summoning Magic, Time Magic, Blood Magic, Terraforming Magic, Ba and Ka Resonance Magic and Dimension Magic. Though I could be wrong. For you six five years you can only have four electives, but afterwards you can have up to twelve electives. For now let use decide your first four electives?"

"Okay," Hadrian said, "I would be interested in Healing, Mind Arts and I did some reading and know that is it better to start with Runes, when using Runic Magic, so Runes and Wards. There are so many more, I'd be interested in!" Hadrian exclaimed.

"Well, Mind magic is in which you will learn Occlumency and Legilimency, and if have talent for it psychic abilities can last six months to a year. You will have more options in the future." Alaric said. Hadrian smiled happily. "Now that it is done, I will pull up your equipment you will need alongside your uniforms."

Their first stop was "Stitches and Needles; A Fashionable Wardrobe for Every Occasion". They were met with a bustling shop, although they had to only wait several minutes before a young woman emerged from behind a curtain. "Ah, it is good to see you again, Professor." The Shadow elf greeted politely. She was beautiful in a rather formidable manner – if her perfectly sculpted face and figure was anything to go by. Her hair was pitch black, an onyx that seemed to draw in the light, while her eyes were silver color – not gray of a mix of gray and silver, but pure molten-depths of silver. Her skin was pale as newly fallen snow and just as unmarred. She was tall and willowy. Her lips was her only color, other than the contrasting colors of black and white – a dark ruby red. The tops of her ears tapered off to fine points and she possessed fangs.

"Good to see you too, Mina," Professor Alaric Golden said stiffly, "I am here with my student."

The elf looked over the human-hybrid disdainfully before ordering, "Boy get on the stool."

Alaric acted instinctually, as Mina reached roughly to push the boy towards a stool, "Don't touch my master." The Daemon snarled angrily knocking her hand away.

"Master?" Mina asked clutching her hand as if she had been burned.

"Forgive me Madam," the boy said softly, "My name is Hadrian Potter, although I believe you would know my great-grandmother was Brigitte Briarwood." The woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Forgive me," the Shadow elf said, "I was unaware that you were of that line. May ask if you have removed the curse?" the Shadow elf asked.

"Yes, I have." The boy answered softly, "I do not believe anyone should suffer because of a crime another committed. I hold the Golden line blameless for my great-grandmother's abduction. I am sorry I have offended you somehow, I am unfamiliar with the culture and customs of the Ether Realm, since I grew up on Earth's realm. I hope my apology is not too late and you can forgive my ignorance."

Mina looked stunned for several minutes before her eyes warmed significantly, "Hadrian Potter, you have done nothing to offend me. There are many misconceptions about humans in the Ether realm because of the racism we face among magical humans before our kind entered the Ether Realm. My family was subjected to this racism and my youngest sister was raped by a wizard. I had never thought to meet any human like you. Thank you for proving me wrong." The boy shed several tears and Mina looked startled.

"I am sincerely sorry about the horrendous act that was committed on your sister. I am afraid that while, most of the world has learned to tolerate Magical Creatures better than in the past… The treatment of most magical creatures has not improved drastically. Britain in particular, the country I was born in, is probably the most disgustingly racist of all of the world. After I lost my mother and father, we moved to France. My second godfather, is a werewolf. If given the chance between living in Britain and joining my godfather's pack there would be no doubt in my mind that I'd prefer to be as werewolf. I hate Britain and the so-called Light Politicians. The Dark Politicians are extremist and I cannot condone their violent actions, which murdered my father. Although I cannot forgive the light side for the death of my mother either. Well never mind that… I am sorry for taking up your time. I need a uniform for Umbra Academy."

Mina smiled gently, "Then come, step on the stool." Hadrian did as instructed and a charmed measuring tape began to measure the young boy quickly. "Alright what will he need?" Mina said addressing Professor Golden and Hadrian's godfathers.

Alaric cleared his throat, "He will need the standard uniform for all season, physical training gear and some more comfortable clothing to blend with the rest of the school's populace."

"Very well." Mina said cheerfully. Grabbing several swatches of cloth from the back wall. The fall and winter uniform was composed of a tight black long-sleeved shirt made of spider-silk with a black-leather vest tied with black leather straps and buckles. The pants were made of textured black-leather and he wore black-leather, ankle boots. Black fingerless leather-gloves covered his hands. Imprinted on his back on the vest in a blue-silver colors were a rose and phoenix. The spring and summer uniform was similar trading in a long-sleeved shirt for a black t-shirt. Hadrian also bought several hair ties. The clothing Alaric insisted Hadrian buy for lounging were very elegant, yet classic." After purchasing the large order of clothing, throwing in two black cloak with a blue faux fur lining, they left.

"Alright next are your list are books," Alaric said. The book list was extensive. Charms – "Basic Charms and their Applications, Volume One", "Basic Charms and their Applications, Volume Two", "Swish and Flick: Charms Theory", and "The Encyclopedia of Basic Charms A-Z Set". Potions – "Potions: Ingredients, Reaction and Substitution", "Basic Potions, Volume One" and "Basic Potions, Volume Two". Transfiguration – "Basic Transfiguration and Transmutation, Volume One", "Basic Transfiguration and Transmutation, Volume Two", "Intermediate Transfiguration, Volume One." Conditioning/Weapons – "Physical Fitness and General Health, Volume One," "General Hybrid-human Anatomy", and "Magical Core Compositions and Theory". History and Geography – "The Encyclopedia Set of Earth's Magical and Mundane Histories and Geographies", "The Encyclopedia Set of The Ether Realm's Magical Histories and Geographies", "The Encyclopedia Set of the Aether Realm's Magical Histories and Geographies" and "The Encyclopedia Set of the Korr Realm's Magical Histories and Geographies". Wandless Magic – "Magical Core Manipulation", and "External Magic Manipulation". Defense and Offense Magic – "Defensive Magic: Basic Shields and Defensive Charms", "Basic Dueling Wards", "Offensive Magic: Basic Curses and Jinxes", and "Basic Dueling Styles and Etiquette". Elemental manipulation – "Flames and Kindling: the Manipulation of Fire", "Tides and Ice: the Manipulation of Water", "The Hidden Element: the Manipulation of Wind", "Stone and Gem: the Manipulation of Earth", and "Storms and Flames: the Manipulation of Lightning". Then for his open electives were Healing – "Basic Healing Charms, Volume One", "Basic Healing Charms, Volume Two", and "Basic Healing Potions Volume One". Runes – "The Encyclopedia of Runes: Sanskrit to Germanic Runes Set", and "Basic Runes and their Applications". Wards – "Basic Wards and Runic Wards" and "Basic Blood Wards". Hadrian also picked out several additional books to study – astronomy and Potions Ingredients harvesting.

After purchasing the considerable number of books available to him before being test for a talent in Mind Magic, Hadrian was led to the apothecary. There they purchased a basic kit along with several basic cauldrons. Experimentation with potions wasn't recommended until third or fourth year. There was flasks and jars charmed to be unbreakable for potions. They purchased various stone blocks of various materials that could be used for basic warding and materials to inscribe runes on solid materials. The purchased fifty bound books of parchment used for taking notes and homework. They bought self-inking quills and several bottles of ink. Hadrian purchased many maps of various magic and mundane regions and illusionary globe created by the Goblins piggy-backing on Mundane Satellites. They bought bands inscribed with weight spells which would automatically adjust to the needs of the student to build strength and speed. They also purchased equipment to work on Hadrian's agility. Last they entered a weapons shop and Hadrian was immediately drawn to the daggers displays. His eyes locked with two black blades – two double-sided black, Jungle Kukri.

"Ah," the proprietor murmured, "I see you have found Moon Shade and Shadow Moon." the man said opening the case and handing to two blades to Hadrian. Hadrian gently took the blades from blades from the man. A blue light flared around the blades. "Very good! Very good! They both accepted you. Congratulations young man, you were selected to wield two sentient Sidhe blades, created by the legendary weapon smith, Sol ET Winter." The man said. Alaric stared slack jaw at the two weapons, his little master examined carefully.

"How much?" Sirius asked warily.

"On the house. I've been trying to find a match for Moon Shade and Shadow Moon for almost fifty years. It is great honor to give the weapon to the master is was meant for." The man said. They left the shop flabbergasted.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review. <strong>_


	3. Chapter Two

**The Dark Hourglass**

**_Volume One of the Prince of Crows Series_**

_Created by Merula Aeolus, Love-is-Cyanide, JuCaos, and uoduck _

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>Slash-Yaoi (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse (Anal Sex), male and female masturbation, double penetration, threesomes and more, cum belly, Incest, bestiality (only between Werewolves/Animagi/Humans), angry sex, pregnant sex, oral sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, toys and kink), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, sex rituals, vampires, abuse, torture, minor character deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenaged pregnancy, Male Pregnancy (Mpreg), incest pregnancy, demons, angels, elves, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple-belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy/Controlling-Moly Weasley, and spineless-Arthur Weasley), infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, magical nobility, werewolf packs and werewolf subculture, Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics, necromancy, new Schools, Fem-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, new Ninja techniques, new bloodline limits, Zanpaku-tos, new weapon capabilities, new Shinigami techniques, Yokai societies and cultures, a dark magical underworld,

**Genres: **Mystery/Suspense/Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance

**Dark Hourglass, ****_Volume One of the Prince of Crows Series_**

Slash-Yaoi. Het. Threesomes and More. Mpreg. Incest. More inside. Extreme – AU. Time and Dimension Travel. OOC. OC(s). 1980 to 1992. Pre-Genin Exam. Naruto and Sasuke awaken their memories of their past lives and set about making a better future for the elemental nations, while discovering the changes their presences have wrought on this world. After the birth of his heir, Haku, Sirius discovers the hidden Black bloodline heritage, hidden from their family for generations and with his two trustworthy blood relatives he immerses himself in Gray-Pureblood culture. Neville Longbottom is named the boy-who-lived in the tragedy that stole his parents' lives via Grindelwald's wand. The orphaned son of Lillian and James Potter, Hadrian Jamison Potter, is left in the custody of his three surviving grandparents and three godparents. His family is noticeable concerned when Hadrian accepts an invitation to the prestigious, secretive, dangerous and high exclusive Magical School, Umbra Academia, in the Ether Realm. Meanwhile, Detective R. Black works the high profile Serial Murder case in England for the crown.

**Main Pairing: **Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimura Haku**, **Uchiha Sasuke/Nara Shikamaru/Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and Andre Schwartz/Bill Weasley/Hadrian Potter

**Side Pairings: **Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom/Susan Bones, Ronald Weasley/Lavender Brown, Gaara/Hyuga Neji/Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Fujiwari Yagura/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Sirius Black/Auberon Malfoy/Uzuki Yugao, Momochi Zabuza/Tsukino "Shiro" Kohaku, Severus Prince/Kato Shizune, Blaise Zabini/Gillian Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Ming Li, Fred Weasley/Draco Malfoy, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Remus Lupin/Sebastian Noir/Jonathan Hale, Lucius Malfoy/Senju Tsunade, Gellert Grindelwald/Xanatos/Narcissa Black, Rodolphus LeStrange/Bellatrix Black, Charlie Weasley/Temari, Oliver Wood/Fleur Delacour/Daphne Greengrass, Percy Weasley/Penelope Clearwater, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Uzumaki Kurama/Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Setsuna/Yamanka Ino, Shibata Sora/Yagami Mayumi, Rock Lee/Tsuruoka Tatsuki, Regulus Black/Umino Iruka, Rabastan LeStrange/Senju Raiko, Caelum Grim/Senju Raimei, Auric Ishtar/Kankuro/Leila Rowan, Numair Angelo/Luna Lovegood, Zane Zabini/Hannah Abbott, Indigo Kensington/Su Li, Johannas Faustus/Ming Li, Kale Bones/Raven Prewitt, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Mikael Lyle, Gideon Prewitt/Brigitte Malfoy, Harfang Longbottom/Callidora Black, Septimus Weasley/Cedrella Black, Ignatius Prewitt/Lucretia Black, Peter Pettigrew/Molly Prewitt, Audric Malfoy/Lysander LeStrange, Lucien Malfoy/Atlanta Black, Jesse Diggory/Laurus Lovegood, Francis Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Silas Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Arluin Prince/Emeric Gruis and Armand Prince/Karin

**Character Note: **The Yagura mentioned in the Konohagakure teams is not the Jinchuriki/Mizukage Yagura. This Yagura is featured in the Naruto anime episode 195, in which foreign Shinobi knocked him unconscious and stole his identity to get to Maito Gai. It was a filler episode. He is a year older than Naruto in my story.

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Flashbacks & Written-Words / "**_Blah" _**– Parseltongue / "**Blah"** – Grim-tongue

* * *

><p><strong>Book 01: <strong>The Coming Storm

**Chapter Two:** Umbra Academia

* * *

><p>Hadrian already wore his uniform for Umbra Academia, opting to wear his daggers on each hip, which Alaric had tutored him extensively in over the last month. Lugging his black trunk behind him. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon. A Thestral drawn carriage would take him from Midnight Alley to the Black Canal, where he would board a gondola and reach Umbra Academia. A group of other children dressed in various uniforms huddled together. Hadrian recognized several older Umbra Academia student, although there was one student about his age, eyeing Hadrian curiously. The other boy was beautiful, unnaturally so. Hadrian immediately identified the other as a vampire. The other student had shoulder-length, wavy amber-colored hair, snowy-white skin, and ruby eyes. He was tall, and broad with sinewy muscles. His face was composed of high cheekbones, and a square, masculine jaw.<p>

Two carriages drawn by invisible horses arrived shortly thereafter. The Carriage driver leapt down deftly and called out, "Umbra Academia students; Gregory Di Germain, Sienna Allen, Anthony Webb, and Faye Ackley please seat yourself in Carriage one." The daemon instructed. "Umbra Academy students; Kalian Augustine, Rhonwen Banes and Hadrian Potter please seat yourself in carriage two." The students filed in, Rhonwen sneered at Hadrian and pushed passed Hadrian rather violently. Hadrian chooses to ignore her manhandling and seats himself on the opposite seat from the boy who is seated uncomfortably next to her. They sat in silence as the carriage slid into motion.

It's about half an hour later that the girl snaps, "You shouldn't be here," she growls, "In fact you and your filthy kind should be killed off." Hadrian doesn't rise to her bait. Alaric had already informed him about the deep seeded hatred many of the other students will hold against him for his "apparent species".

His face expressionless and in a monotone voice he replies, "I was invited." He turned away from her. However, the girl is even further enraged and her fingernails elongate and blacken as she strikes at his face. Both Hadrian and the other boy react before she can draw blood. The boy, Kalian had grabbed her wrist in a fierce and bruising grip, while Hadrian has blocked her hand with his wrist against her wrist, his Sidhe dagger at her elbow. Hadrian retains a black expression as he says coolly, "I wouldn't do that. If you so much as scratch me, I won't be held responsible for my actions. These blades have chosen me as their wielder, they are uncommonly protective of me. I do not doubt if this blade would've drawn blood you would've been paralyzed or at worst dead. I don't want, no matter your prejudice to see you dead."

"When my father hears about –" the girl begins.

Hadrian smothers a laugh, "I'm sorry, but you just sounded like this particularly annoying and cowardly wizard I used to know. Always bandying about his father's name expect people to fall to his whims because of his heritage. It's a pity really. He will never be remembered for his own deeds, but those of his father"

"So you do not believe he should be proud of his parents?" Kalian asked coldly.

"No," Hadrian says calmly, "I am honored to be my parents' son, although I want to be remembered for my own deeds and not theirs. I would be judged for my own actions and not for my heritage. On Earth, there is a Magical School called Hogwarts – students are not sorted into coven with magical compatibility, but by their personalities into houses. There is the Gryffindor house for those who are brave of heart and bold, but they also lack tact and can be very prejudice. Then there is the Hufflepuff house, who are known as hard workers and loyal. There is the Ravenclaw Houses, who values knowledge, but fail to question the sources they learn from. Lastly there is the Slytherin House who are cunning and ambitious. The Slytherins are also prejudice. Gryffindor is favored by most of the so-called Light-sided public, Slytherin is considered the House of the dark and evil by the same community. Many consider Hufflepuff an embarrassment and Ravenclaw are considered boorish snobs. That being said how can someone be determined by their personalities at such a young age? Just like their potential cannot be determined by their history or species, an individual should only be judged by their own merit. One of my godfathers is a werewolf, who is considered by most of the Wizard and Witch populace a rabid beast meant to be put down. He was one of the most intelligent people I have the pleasure of knowing."

"What's your name wizard?" the girl asked, shortly.

"He's not human," the vampire boy, Kalian interrupted, "He's a human-hybrid." The boy said his nostrils flaring and he took in Hadrian's addictive smell, "Also, Professor Alaric Golden's scent is all over him."

"My name is Hadrian Jamison Potter, I am the descendant of Brigitte Briarwood. I released the Golden bloodline from their curse. Alaric has been visiting me often and training me to wield my daggers."

"I am Lady Rhonwen Banes, prove to me your potential during school and I will acknowledge you in time. Also… thank you for freeing my intended, Lord Astral Golden, from his curse." The girl murmured flushing brightly in embarrassment over her heart felt thank-you.

"It was the right and honorable thing to do. I only wish I could've done it sooner so that the Golden family could escaped such anguish of losing two daughters. I am an orphan, I know what it is like to lose those you love." Turning, to the vampire in the carriage, Hadrian offered his hand. "I don't believe we were properly introduced, I am Hadrian Jamison Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"I am Kalian Augustine of the Ancient and most powerful Augustine Vampire bloodline, the pleasure is all mine." Kalian said warmly, 'Can I ask you about your blades? Sidhe right?"

"Err yes, they are. I read up on Sidhe blades and do know most can only be wielded by a Sidhe, however, their creator apparently is quite famous. Moon Shade and Shadow Moon were made by Sol ET Winter. It's amazing to think that someone could develop a pair of blades only meant to be wielded by a single individual they have never met, but foresaw." Hadrian babbled excitedly, while Kalian smiled amused and Rhonwen gaped.

Other than the initial confrontation their ride to the Black Canal is otherwise uneventful save their childish chatter. The black canal is an underground waterway, with astoundingly complex and towering gothic archways and tunnels. The silver gondolas holds six, five students and one adult gondolier. Kalian Augustine, Hadrian Potter and Rhonwen Banes are seated with Winona Whitlock and Delia Sanna. Delia has waist-length blue-black hair and almond-shaped turquoise eyes. She also had olive-toned skin and is tall and slender with a curvaceous build. Winona has chin-length, white-hair with a bluish tinge and red eyes. She is slender and short with skin as pale a snow. Rhonwen has scarlet hair and violet eyes, she also has olive-toned skin. They all wear the female version of the school uniform, which is almost identical to the male uniform except for black knee-length skirt and the dark grey biker shorts beneath the skirt. Delia also carried a weapon like Hadrian. It was a gorgeous Naginata, a Japanese weapon, usually used by the Samurai class, Ashigaru (foot soldiers) and by Sohei (Warrior Monks).

Through the maze of tunnels, the gondola, illuminated by an eerie white-blue fire, which Kalian whispered to Hadrian was fox fire, seemed to travel for hours, before suddenly in they entered a massive underground cavern.

Umbra Academia was built inside an insanely-large, cavernous and circular underground dome. The building itself was made of gothic architecture, similarly to a Cathedral, although it was done in black slate blocks that seemed to absorb the light. It was settled on a massive island in the middle of the cold, still black water the Gondola passed through. Plant life bloomed, unchecked, in fox-fire's light. The building itself was huge and if they had seen it from an aerial view they would've seen that it had four large courtyards which were interconnected with archways. It was eerie, yet beautiful. The gondola reached a dock made of blood-wood. The group disembarked.

All the students, new and old were herded into carriages, which traveled through a winding path lit by fox fires to the massive front door of Umbra Academia. Deputy Headmaster, Constantine Hawthorn-Hale greeted the new students at the door and directed the older students to another doorway. "Welcome to Umbra Academia," the Deputy Headmaster, a handsome vampire, said. "If you will follow me, you will be sorted into your covens. Each coven is created based on magical compatibility." The vampire said, leading the tiny eleven-years-old students through a series of doorways and gestured that they should enter a dark room.

The door shut behind them. Several students twittered nervously in the dark. A blue light suddenly began to illuminate the room, which Hadrian immediately pinpointed to be shining forth from an opaque crystal. Suddenly a blood red crystal filled the room with scarlet light, followed by a yellow crystal, which shone gold light, and a black-silver crystal, which shone with an eerie blue-black light. Hadrian felt compelled to go to the black crystal like a moth to a flame. He watched as the other students separated too different crystals.

Around the black crystal were Kalian Augustine, Hadrian Potter, four other males and Delia Sanna and five other females. Their group was by far the largest. Suddenly the crystal's light shot out of the crystal and burned its way into each of their chests. They screamed in unison as they rose off of the ground for one painful moment. Then darkness consumed them.

When the darkness retreated, they found themselves in exactly the same place they had been moments before. They blinked open their eyes, as the first years were directed through one more doorway and into the great hall. The great hall was illuminated by fox fires, which didn't reach the vaunted ceiling, although banners hung over a number of circular tables below a dais, where the Professors sat. There were quite a number of professors. There were a number of blank banners, but four empty tables under colored and decorated banners. A bluish-white ghost suddenly appeared before the staff table.

"May I introduce to you; Akbar Misra, Rhonwen Banes, and Jessica Cooper of the Griffin coven. The next coven, is composed of Alessandro Cortinez, Caleb Lupus, Aaron Crux, and Gina Hayley of the Ashwinder coven. Winona Whitlock, Elizabeth Rouge and Kaylee Walker of the Sidhe coven and Kalian Augustine, Hadrian Potter, Briar Ravenswood, Chiamaka Asaria, Eiji Nakano, Delia Sanna, Chau Tran, Raul Frost, Yuki Shimura, Roseli Rast, and Tyler Smith of the Nundu coven." The ghost introduced before fading away.

"New students please take a seat at the table with your banner above it." Hadrian glanced upwards identifying the giant black leopard immediately and following his coven, he reached the table and took a seat. Above the other empty tables was the golden griffon, a silver snake and a six-winged humanoid creature in purple. The older student's tables held other depictions of various creatures – a bicorn, a demiguise, and so on and so forth. "Now before we eat, let me give you the term announcements." A beautiful woman, clearly the Headmistress, announced. "As you all should know this is testing week. I wish you well. Please enjoy your first meal at Umbra Academy." There was polite clapping, before food appeared before the covens.

"So I am Kalian Augustine, if you can't tell I am a born-vampire of the Ether Realm. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" Kalian asked, there were nods of agreement.

"I am Chiamaka Asaria, I'm from Africa. I am shifter, a Cheetah Shifter." A lovely girl, with mocha colored skin and eyes of molten-gold, introduced herself. She was tall and slender, built for speed and had an incredible grace to her movements. Her untamed ebony, spiral curls cascaded to her waist and was pulled back in a messy topknot.

"I am Briar Ravenswood, I'm also from the Ether Realm and I am a Forest Elf." A handsome youth with chocolate-brown hair and peridot-green eyes said. He had an olive-toned complexion and was tall and maturing much quicker physically than any of the other males at the table save an albino. He also had pointed ears.

"I am Raul Frost and am from Austria. I am a Mountain Elf." The Albino elf said, his long white-hair and snowy-white complexion looked unearthly. He also had stunning heterochromia eyes – one a cobalt-blue and the other a pretty mauve color, which he examined his coven carefully with. He was just as tall as Briar, although bulkier with wiry muscles and broader shoulders.

"I am Delia Sanna." The girl introduced herself, "I am from Greece and I am a Nereid." She was girl from the Gondola from earlier, except her Naginata was nowhere to be found.

"I am Eiji Nakano. I am from Japan, I'm human, but trained as a Tengu warrior among those proud warriors in my country." The youth said. He had typical Japanese features, but instead of brown or a darker eye color he had sapphire eyes. His hair reached his shoulders and had a silky texture and was ebony in color. He was short, but taller than Hadrian and had a quiet, but stern presence about him.

"I am Hadrian Potter," Hadrian introduced himself calmly, "I am a hybrid-human and I am from France." Hadrian said with his soft French accent in English. "Although my family originates from Britain."

"I am Chau Tran," a proud Vietnamese girl introduced herself, she had beautiful scarlet-feathered wings and angular face, "I am half Succubus and half Ekek. I am from Vietnam."

"I am Yuki Shimura," a female with snowy white hair and scarlet eyes introduced herself. She also had an Olive-toned complexion. "I am a Frost Daemon and I live in the Ether Realm."

"Roseli Rast," a girl with ebony hair and pale skin said haughtily. Baby-blue eyes examined them with calculative intensity, "I am from Russia, and I am also a shifter, a Siberian Tiger Shifter."

"Hello, pleased to meet you all, I', Tyler Smith and I am a werewolf." The friendly dirty-blond haired youth with amber eyes introduced himself. He was second shortest males in the group. The shortest male in the group was won by Hadrian.

They chatted among themselves. "So Hadrian," Yuki asked curiously, "What kind of hybrid are you?" Kalian leaned forward in interest.

"I have Elementalist blood, latent Vampire blood, Incubus blood and Forest Elf blood." Hadrian answered softly. Eiji eyebrows rose in surprise, having overheard from his seat next to Yuki.

"In Japan, those with Elementalist blood, no matter how diluted are considered practically royalty."

"Good, thing we're not in Japan. I don't think I would enjoy the attention or coddling." Hadrian said with a soft and charismatic smile. Eiji chuckled in good humor.

The rest of dinner they chatted away about their families and various youthful memories. The Headmistress clapped her hands twice as the healthy desserts disappeared. "Alright, established Covens you're dismissed. New covens, please stay back for a few moments." The older children quickly departed. "Covens, for yours first two years here at Umbra, you will be assigned a Dorm Mentor, a professor who will monitor your dorm from an adjacent room. "Ashwinder coven, Lucas Frost, the Transfiguration Professor will be your mentor. Griffin Coven, Rachael Grimm, the Charms Professor will be your mentor. Sidhe Coven, William Holmes, the Offensive Magic Professor will be your mentor. Nundu Coven, both Isaac Theron and Alaric Golden, Professor of Defensive Magic and Professor of Shadow Magic, respectively. Now please follow your mentors to your new coven halls." The Headmistress instructed.

The groups quickly stood and were met by their respective professors. William Holmes was a thin and reedy man with an overly large nose, which tiny silver spectacles perched on. He seemed more suited to be a priest or a scholar, rather than a professor of Defensive Magic. Although, Hadrian would reserve judgment until he had the man's class. "Right this way," the man indicated, leading the coven away as Alaric bent to whisper in his fellow professor's ear. The Nundu coven, followed them through what seemed like a maze of corridors. Finally, the stopped in front of a seemingly random painting. It was a depiction of a Nundu stalking its prey. Professor Golden made a complex motion with his finger on the painting.

"Quickly, place a hand on the painting," the daemon instructed, they all did as told. A cold burn flared over them momentarily, before fading away.

"What was that?" Raul demanded.

"That was the school becoming familiar with our magical signatures." Hadrian said, just loud enough to be heard over the other voices of the group. The Defense Professor turned to look at Hadrian critically.

"Mr. Potter, are you Magic sensitive?" The Professor asked.

"Yes, Professor," Hadrian said softly, "Although, I do not know if it will grow or evolve. The Goblin's tests were inconclusive." This was news to both Alaric and Professor Theron.

"Well, we will take care of that another time. However, I must insist that you utilize your gift in class. It will benefit you and your coven greatly." Hadrian nodded in agreement. The painting swung open, abruptly.

"Right this way," Alaric instructed. The group stepped into a rounded portal into a common room.

The common room had a massive fireplace and candlelit chandeliers. The room was illuminated in soft, warm golden hues of light. The room had cherry-wood floors. Before the fire were three massive dark-gray leather couches, which corned off the fire place. Under the couches were a pale-blue Persian rug. Scattered around the room were dark-gray leather winged backed chairs and rounded side tables. Along the cherry-wood walls were white bookcases filled to the brim with Magical Encyclopedias. The wood walls ended at seven feet and were replaced by deep sapphire-colored wallpaper. The ceilings were vaunted graceful arches with murals of the night sky. Two sets of stairs lead up to two different wooden doors above the common room. There are two doors on either side of the room, one of the right side is labeled "Professor Golden", while the one on the left is labeled "Professor Theron".

Through a wide, rectangular door directly across from the fireplace is study room with the same cherry-wood floors. Scattered around the room are cherry-wood study tables with blue-leather winged-back chairs. The walls have built-in-cherry-wood shelves. The shelves are filled with dreadfully useful books. The ceiling is only seven feet tall here, a little taller than the doorway. "Male dorm rooms are on the left, while the female dorms are on the right." Professor Theron instructed, "I suggest you all go to bed. Please be up at seven for breakfast." He said.

The students, save Hadrian, groaned in dismay at the early hour before the headed to their dorms. Hadrian followed the other boys up the male's staircase on the left. Once they reached the top and pushed passed the door, they entered a well-lit hall with a many narrow doorways. The wooden doors were labeled with a copper plagues bearing their names. Hadrian's room was between Kalian's and Briar's, but across from Eiji's room.

Opening the door, Hadrian felt the usual flare of wards reacting to his magical signature, imprinting it. He entered the room. Like the rest of the Coven hall, it had cherry-wood floors, although it had two tall and narrow glass windows unlike any other part of their hall. The bed was against the wall facing the windows. It was a queen-sized bed with soft teal comforter and a plethora of pillows. There was a dressed and two night tables on either side of the bed. There was only one low shelf in the room and a closet door. Heading back out of the room, Hadrian caught sight of the shower room at the end of the hall. He reentered his room and prepared for bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hadrian was up at five am, per usual. He showered and then dressed in his uniform, with the newly stitched Nundu on the front left breast-pocket of his vest in silver threat. Hadrian pulled his hair up into a ponytail with a black ribbon. He descended the steps with a customary black leather shoulder bag thrown over one shoulder, filled with loose parchment and self-inking quills and an ink well tightly sealed with magic. He entered the common room and withdrew several absolutely fascinating books he had picked up at the shop. He was cross-referencing "Potions: Ingredients, Reaction and Substitution", with his Astronomy Books, his Potions Ingredients harvesting books and the later bought Basic Herbology book. It was amazing how the star and moon movements influences both potions and magical plants. At six am, Eiji Nakano entered the common room and lifted an eyebrow, not expecting anyone else to have awoken before him.<p>

"Do you usually get up this early in the morning?" Eiji asked bluntly as he stared at Hadrian's eloquent handwriting in a rather large bound book filled with blank parchment.

"Yes," Hadrian murmured, "I am usually up by five am for my morning exercise routine, although I didn't think it was a good idea to leave the dorm at this time." Hadrian murmured, his knee bouncing in his restlessness.

"Oh what kinds of exercises do you do?" Eiji asked.

"Mostly calisthenics and gymnastics, but I also run and have recently worked in fighting with my daggers." Hadrian said blandly, glancing up at Eiji, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I also do an exercise routine. I run, do calisthenics, and Martial Arts, along with Kenjutsu… err fencing, Kenjutsu is like fencing." Hadrian nodded in understanding as Eiji took a seat across from him and dug out a book as well from his bag. They sat in silences for an hour. Both of them reading through their books peacefully. At 7:15 am, Eiji and Hadrian heard several loud yelps, screams of shock and loud noises.

Both boys were about to race up the stairs, when Alaric entered from his door and smiled mischievously, "We told them to get up at seven am. I sincerely doubt they'll ignore our warnings tomorrow." Alaric said. Hadrian just rolled his eyes at his guard, while Eiji choked back a laugh. Thirty minutes later the rest of the Nundu coven had appeared in the common room, where Eiji, Hadrian, Professor Theron and Professor Golden waited patiently. In fact, Professor Theron was calmly reading through Hadrian's notes and was quite impressed by the boy's perceptiveness and ingenuity.

Following Professor Golden through the corridors, they reached the main hall were they dug into breakfast. The main table was empty of the Professors. The other tables were filled with other covens. Picking up several schedules for testing week, Professor Golden passed them out to their respective owners. Hadrian studied his schedule calmly, noting that he had chosen the least prerequisite electives than anyone else in his coven. His testing week timetable was pretty sparse. He had elemental testing, Mind magic testing, and Healing magic testing and finally someone had snuck in Animagi testing into his testing schedule. Hadrian would bet his money on that Professor Golden had signed him up for that test. A map similar to the one created by the Marauders was given to them as well. Hadrian's schedule placed him in Healing Magic testing first, within the next twenty minutes. Hadrian quickly finished eating and parted with his group. Tapping the map with his finger he said clearly "Please direct me to the Healing Magic testing room." The map pinpointed his presence in the school and a red line mapped out where was to head off to.

Hadrian followed the instructions and arrived in the infirmary, there was only one other student waiting there. An older student with buzz-cut, golden-blond hair and watery-blue eyes. He sneered at Hadrian, but chose to ignore the younger boy. The door opened and the boy was called in. Hadrian didn't catch his name. Several minutes later, the older boy stormed out, completely ignoring Hadrian who leaps out of his way. "Come in, Mr. Potter." A woman instructed.

"Yes, Professor," Hadrian answers dutifully entering the room, the Professor is Forest Elf, like Briar. She doesn't look at him as she points to a bizarre and mangled piece of machinery. It's similar to a lounge chair, made of a twisted and ornate metal frame. The seat and backrest is made of silver wire which exudes a blue glow. The headrest is filled with wires. Hadrian feels like he's stepped into the pages of a science fiction novel. He nears the chair, when he is suddenly feels a nudge at his mind, directing him, not to sit in the seat, but to the head of the chair. Placing his hands on either side of the headrest. He channeled his magical core through his fingertips making the chair vibrate with energy. The chair suddenly flashed a golden light. The Professor gave a surprised gasp.

"Well Mr. Potter, you're certainly talented. Although, this is not mentioned to the school populace, sometimes a student doesn't enough compatibility with healing magic to become a healer. Most healers can only heal their own species, it is very rare for an individual to heal more than on species. You however have unlimited potential. This means you're capable of healing almost every species. The only one I foresee an issue you may struggle with are Vampires, but you can learn. Now, show me your testing schedule."

Hadrian did as directed, the Professor tapped on the parchment, a class number and level appeared. It read, _Hadrian Potter – Class S-5, Level 010_. "Alright off you go. You might want to head to the elemental testing class quickly, there are few elemental skilled students outside of the Elf population. If you hurry, you'll might be able to get into the classroom first." Hadrian thanked the Professor, grabbed his bag and headed out.

Hadrian arrived early, but there was already quite a line. Hadrian stepped into line behind an elf with bronzed skin, ebony hair and golden eyes. Hadrian vaguely wondered what type of elf he was. An older Elf, two people behind him sneered in his direction, but otherwise ignored him. One by one, the individuals in line entered the classroom and either left smirking, indifferent or angry.

Finally it was Hadrian's turn. Hadrian hesitantly entered the classroom. A ball of fire, flew at him as astonishing speeds, Hadrian reacted before he was fully aware of what was happening. The pool of water at his feet burst upwards and consumed the flame, effectively extinguishing it. The sound of a pen on paper made Hadrian's head jerk up. A young man scratched something on the paper, beside his attacker, a crimson eyed Daemon Professor. "Pay attention," the Professor commanded, sending a stream of electricity at Hadrian. Hadrian intuitively gathered the electricity into his hands and nullified it. Acting on instinct, Hadrian summoned a wind, whipping the water at his feet into a typhoon, then to the astonishment of his Professor and the Professor's aid, Hadrian bore pressure onto the water and wind, forcing it into a dangerous storm in the cavernous ceiling. Lightning strikes down inches from where his professor stood. "Stop!" the professor instructed. The storm fell apart sending a cascade of water down on the Professor and Professor's aid.

The professor spat water out. "Well that was interesting, who knew a human could possess such powerful affinities. You've got wind, water, lightning, barometric pressure and nullification, correct, Samuel?" the Professor asked of his aid. The aid nodded. "Well, Mr. Potter, that was quite impressive. You'll need work – this room's energies allow the student to command their elements at their maximum capacity, but it will take some time for you to master ordinary elements. Samuel add Mr. Hadrian Potter to Class S-03 and Level 005." The professor instructed, "I am Professor Alexander Falcone, see you in class." He said gesturing to the door. Hadrian left, glancing down on his schedule noting that his Mind Magic test was next. The test which he was most anxious about.

The Mind Magic's classroom was situated in a dim open hall. A beautiful young daemon dressed completely in a white cloak with gold fastenings indicated that Hadrian should follow her to one of the many alcoves. "As of now," the Daemon said in a soft melodic voice, "your Mind Magic capabilities are completely locked away. Should you have any, this ritual will unleash them." The woman instructed that Hadrian should take a seat on the stone pew, she placed her hands on either side of his head, focusing on his temples. Darkness took Hadrian as her magic seeped into his mind.

**Two Days Later**

Hadrian blinked open heavy eyes, yawning he tried to rub his eyes with his right hand only to find a heavy gauntlet weighing his wrist down. "What…" Hadrian murmured. His last memory was of the ritual to awaken his mind magic capabilities.

"So you're awake?" a pale faced, Professor Golden said looming over Hadrian. Hadrian opened his mouth to ask a question, "Don't speak, Hadrian. Listen." The boy looked puzzled when Professor Golden said nothing, but then images began to pass through his mind at a rapid pace.

_The Mind Magic's rituals hall has been demolished, save a lone pew. Unconscious bodies lay among the rubble. Thankfully no one had died. On that peer sat Hadrian's prone figure, illuminated in the darkness of the hall were his eyes glowed an electric blue eyes with cat-like pupils. They were half lidded and he was breathing in great gulps of breath. "Hadrian?" Professor Golden asked, those blue eyes lit up as Alaric cautiously neared Hadrian. _

_"__Hello, Professor Golden," a voice said in soft and melodic tones that seemed to echo eerily, "I am Chaos, at the moment, Hadrian is sleeping. I mean no harm, however the ritual which was intended to awaken Hadrian's mind magic had a slight… let's say glitch." Alaric waited with baited breath as Hadrian… no Chaos gathered his thoughts, "Hadrian is a natural at mind magic. The scope of his abilities are so incredible that his magic forcefully created a secondary personality to deal with the influx of information and power. It will take some time for our consciousness's to merge completely. That is not to say Hadrian will be in full control, it is absolutely essential that our two personalities combine. I was created the moment Hadrian was conceived. I developed at a much faster rate than a normal child. I absorbed knowledge and magical skills at what seems to be beyond human comprehension. For ever year he has lived, I have processed thirty times the amount of information a normal human could in a year. Furthermore, I am capable of wielding his mind magic until he is capable of it."_

_Professor Golden's mouth was dry and his hands shaking in the presence of this superior human, "What mind magic skills does Hadrian possess?" he asked. _

_"__Well, obviously telekinesis." The being said gesturing at the destruction surrounding them. "He also has natural Legilimency, also known as Telepathy, and Natural Occlumency. He is Empathic, Clairvoyant, Psychometric, and a Remote Viewer. He does need to be trained in these aspects, however I do suggest our progress be monitored in combing, so that one personality doesn't overwhelm the other. His intelligence will also quickly improve, as it is he's already drawing on my gift of photographic memory and innate, mental compartmentalization."_

_"__How quickly do you think the two of you are capable of combining?" Alaric asked hesitantly. _

_"__It will take approximately one of your semesters, so two years." Chaos confided, "Will you speak with him?" the being asked softly._

_"__Of course." Alaric said, "It would be detrimental to his mental health and to his progress in this school is the two of you do not quickly combine into a singular identity." Chaos nodded, before Hadrian's body went slack and Alaric caught him. _

"So there's two of me in my body?" Hadrian asked shakily.

"Not precisely, there is one of you. Your magic created an alternative storage system for the massive amount of information intake your other self does automatically, so that it would not damage your developing mind. Now that your brain will reach puberty soon, it is essentially that you combine with this alternative self or you could be driven insane with the influx of information from you magical inheritance on your sixteenth birthday. That being said, Chaos isn't something to be scared of Hadrian. He is a gift. I've already contacted your family with the news and the memory of our meeting. The one which you just viewed… I hope that is okay?"

"Yeah," Hadrian said shakily.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Alright, please note that while Hadrian is powerful, there will be other characters just as powerful although in different ways. For example Hadrian's mind and magic makes him powerful, Haku's Ninja skills and Magic combination makes him powerful, while Gellert's resources are nearly limitless. <strong>Please Review.<strong> I am happy to answer questions and take your suggestions. Flamers are used as fodder for my practice of witty insults, although I do take constructive criticism - don't swear and give me a plausible reason for your dislike of my story, plus tell me how I can improve it. 


End file.
